Detrás de la máscara
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Sentí un vuelco en mi corazón y vi más allá de lo que la gente normalmente ve.
1. Prólogo

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, utilizo a los personajes con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

 **Advertencia: Spoiler de la escena final para quien no ha visto los orígenes.**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

El día estaba totalmente arruinado, prácticamente de un segundo a otro, las nubes negras se apoderaron de París, dejando caer esas gotas de lluvia tan gruesas que terminarías empapado de un momento a otro. Marinette no suele llevar una sombrilla a la escuela, después de todo, ¿para qué la llevaría si vive al cruzar la calle?

Una vez en la entrada, justo debajo del poco techo que quedaba, estiró la mano para comprobar qué tan gruesas estaban las gotas. Ni modo, tendría que esperar un momento, pues hacía unas pocas semanas se había librado de un resfriado y prefería evitar recaer, esperar unos minutos no la matarían.

— Hola

Era ese chico otra vez, el hijo de su diseñador favorito, cómplice de Chloe. Tan pronto como lo miró, lo ignoró. Lo cual no le fue del todo agradable a Adrien, pues ese simple gesto hizo que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Era su primera experiencia escolar y ya lo había echado todo a perder por un mal entendido.

Suspiró mientras abría su sombrilla y se decidía a avanzar.

— Solo quiero que sepas que el otro día solo intentaba quitar la goma de mascar de tu asiento— la vio con algo de culpa en el rostro y un tanto agradecido por ser escuchado. El corazón de Marinette dio un palpitar un tanto rápido—. Nunca había estado en una escuela, ni he tenido amigos.

Se volteó por completo y le brindó su sombrilla con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. El decir aquello en voz alta le hizo sentir mucho mejor, realmente quería arreglar las cosas con esa chica, pues conociendo a Chloe y teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionó, quizás no era tan amiga de la rubia.

Marinette se quedó helada pero su corazón daba saltos en su pecho. Había algo en él, algo distinto a lo que pensaba de un niño rico y famoso, hijo de un diseñador internacional, alguien del mundo de Chloe. La forma en que la miró y el cómo se sinceró con ella sin conocerla. Adrien sentía como los nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo con insistencia, aunque no lo demostrara, había ciertas emociones que no lo ayudaban mucho a mantenerse tan seguro, pero ella lo ayudó en cuanto decidió tomar la sombrilla, aunque algo insegura.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que se cerrara en la cabeza de ella. Para el chico fue inevitable no reír gustosamente por aquello y ella, aunque algo temerosa, también correspondió la risa. No había mejor manera de empezar una amistad.

Una vez que Adrien estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Plagg salió discretamente a decir su punto de vista en voz alta.

—Que rápido has conseguido una novia

— No Plagg, ella solo es una amiga— un fuerte latido y una felicidad que recorrió su cuerpo—…una amiga.

Vio de reojo hacia atrás, observando cómo, su nueva amiga, se encorvaba con la sombrilla, impidiéndole ver su rostro. Un par de latidos más fuertes. La escuela sería mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, de lo que imaginaba.

Cuando Marinette perdió de vista el auto, tomó sus mochila y comenzó a avanzar hacia su casa, pero se detuvo por un momento a observar a su alrededor, pues sintió una mirada sobre ella, aunque culpó a su imaginación, pues no había nadie cerca.

0-0-0-0

Los tejados eran recorridos a gran velocidad por un par de chicos en trajes rojo y negro respectivamente, a ambos ya les quedaba muy poco tiempo para perder su transformación y Chat Noir, estaba insistente en revelar sus identidades. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con tanto afán y esmero, de hecho, Ladybug no se esperaba que la siguiera tan de cerca como en ese momento.

Otro bip más que obligó detenerse a la chica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Enserio Chat, sería un riesgo si sabemos quiénes somos, ¿no te es suficiente con creer que nos conocemos en nuestra forma civil?

Chat bajó la mano con la que tenía intención de tomar la de ella. Claro que entendía su razón para no conocerse, pero ella no entendía sus sentimientos, ella no entendía lo que era para él buscarla cada día en cada lugar que pisaba, a esa chica que quiere, de rostro desconocido. No sabe lo frustrante que es el quizás hasta hablarle y que no sepa que se trata de Ladybug.

Él la quería más de lo que debería, pero no soportaba la idea de querer solamente a esa máscara, quería enamorarse por completo de ella en todos los "yo's" que existieran; después de todo, él también tenía diferentes facetas.

Ladybug suspiró con cansancio al ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañero y el silencio en el que se sumergió. Cortó la distancia que los separaba para posar ambas manos en los hombros masculinos, obligándolo a mirarla.

— Cierra los ojos— su tono de voz era amable y comprensivo. No la cuestionó, simplemente obedeció— ahora imagínate caminando por el parque en la tarde de mañana, ignorando todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, sin esperar nada, simplemente disfrutando del resto del día y entonces, en la parte opuesta del parque estaré yo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Nos conocemos, somos excelentes amigos.

Solo por el tono de voz, sabía que su Lady estaba sonriendo de la misma manera que él.

— Un buen día venceremos a Hawkmoth y en la tarde de nuestra victoria, nos encontraremos en el parque, sabremos que somos nosotros porque habrá finalizado todo y al fin, podremos conocernos oficialmente, como el chico que era Chat Noir y la chica que era Ladybug, mientras tanto…

— Seré el chico que camina tranquilamente por el parque, al extremo contrario de donde tú estés. — la chica sonrió ante la forma más positiva en la que Chat Noir le respondió. — No veremos pronto My Lady.

Ambos se sonrieron antes de partir a toda velocidad en diferentes direcciones. Ladybug llegó justo a tiempo a su habitación para regresar a ser Marinette y ponerse a trabajar en el diseño de un nuevo vestido, no sin antes darle una galleta a Tikky.

— Manejaste bien la situación, Marinette.

La aludida solo sonrió en respuesta, pues en su mente aun se formulaba la idea de ir o no al parque al día siguiente, pues conociendo a su compañero, quizás trataría de hacer lo más real posible la situación.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Enserio piensas ir?

El rubio le sonrió a su kwami que devoraba gustoso ese queso completo que le había dado.

— Vaya o no, sé que no la veré, pero me gusta pensar que realmente estará ahí, viéndome desde el otro extremo sin saber que soy yo, sin saber que es ella.

El pequeño compañero flotante negó con la cabeza antes de seguir comiendo. Jamás entendería a los humanos y su necedad por enamorarse.

Adrien estaba feliz y triste con aquella promesa, de cierta manera empezó a desear que existieran tantos akumas como fuera posible, para llegar a su enemigo y poder al fin conocer a esa chica que lo trae en las nubes. No se dejaba de preguntar quién podría ser, ¿realmente la conocería? ¿Qué imagen tendrá ella de él?

Se dejó caer en la cama con un enorme suspiro, realmente le gustaba Ladybug, nadie hacia que su corazón latiera como lo hace cada vez que está cerca de ella.

¿O sí?

* * *

Aclaraciones: En el fic haré uso de la teoría que más apoyo, diría más pero podría ser spoiler para quien no ha visto el capítulo de orígenes.

Este es el único capítulo donde describiré tal cual una escena de la serie, a partir de aquí no habrá más que escenas de mi creación.

Si no ha visto toda la serie, posiblemente se topen con spoilers, pues quiero hacer el fic lo más cannon posible, por lo que quizás en algún momento haga referencia a capítulos random de la serie C:

* * *

Así comienza este pequeño fic que me está gritando que lo escriba, ojalá hay despertado su interés y quieran que lo continúe, este sería mi segundo fic en este fandom (¡qué emoción!)

Los invito a seguirme en mis redes sociales:

FB: Risu-chan xD

Página de FB: Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy

Twitter: (arroba)luna_taliz

Canal de Youtube: Taliz Moon (aquí voy empezando, denme una oportunidad C:)

Sin más que decir, deseando que de verdad les haya gustado el pequeño inicio, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **10-Marzo-2016**


	2. Abismo

_**Capitulo 1: Abismo**_

Había dicho que no lo haría y lo hizo. Era de tarde y se encontraba en el parque. Pero no había ido sola, Alya estaba con ella, no iba a soportar estar sola con al sensación de que alguien la mira o la está buscando. La segunda opción era la más viable y real, después de todo, si Chat Noir se encontraba en el parque, era imposible que la viera a ella y pensara "ahí está My Lady".

Pero eso no le quitaba esa extraña sensación de saber que ambos se podrían encontrar y no saberlo, ambos podrían pasar caminando del lado del otro, chocar, pedirse perdón y no saber que son ellos, que se conocieron y no lo sepan.

— ¡Marinette! — La aludida casi se cae al volver a la realidad— deja de pensar en Adrien por un momento y pon atención a lo que te digo.

— Perdón Alya, ¿me decías?

Por primera vez, era un chico totalmente diferente a Adrien en el que estaba pensando. Ahora escuchaba lo que su amiga le decía sobre la última vez que había visto a Ladybug, pero no le ponía la atención que debiera por buscar a alguien con la mirada. A alguien que no conocía sin el antifaz, era un chico rubio, claro estaba, pero Francia estaba llena de chicos rubios, ¡podría ser cualquiera!

Tampoco sabía el color de ojos y el tono de piel resultaba ser tan significativo como el cabello. ¿Pero por qué estaba tratando de descifrar su identidad secreta cuando es ella la que se niega a saberlo? Debía dejar de pensar en su compañero de batalla aunque él fuera la razón del por qué había ido al parque. No era justo para Alya que prácticamente la estuviera ignorando.

— ¡Oh! Pero mira quién viene ahí Marinette.

0-0-0-0

¿Ahora qué? Había cumplido con la petición de Ladybug, incluso había llegado mucho antes de lo acordado, todo gracias a una riña con su padre, y al cansarse de dar tantas vueltas sumergido en la ignorancia, llamó a Nino para que le hiciera compañía otro rato más.

Si su querida chica no le hubiera dicho eso de ir al parque, probablemente estaría ahí de todas formas, pues últimamente, luego de discutir con su padre por "cuestiones de moda", se le daba por salir de su casa, ya fuera como Chat Noir o Adrien.

— Sí amigo, debes escuchar esa canción, no la he dejado de oír en todo el día.

—Seguro. — Hizo una pausa mientras su amigo buscaba la canción en su móvil—, oye Nino..

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.

Se arrepintió enseguida de haber hablado, no podía decirle a Nino algo como, "¿Cómo te imaginas a Ladybug sin si máscara?", sería muy raro proviniendo de él y en cierto modo le resultaría incómodo hablar de la chica que le gusta sin ser Chat Noir, lamentablemente el único con quien podía hablar al respecto era Plagg, quien apareciera disfrutar de su sufrir por saber quién es al chica de la que se enamoró, después de todo, la máscara no le importa tanto como la que está detrás de ella.

— ¡Hey Nino, Adrien!

Ambos pusieron atención en la voz de Alya. Marinette no tardó más que un segundo para que su rostro se encendiera y se le olvidara por completo cuáles eran sus brazos y cuáles sus piernas, limitándose a sonreír tensamente, mientras movía la mano robóticamente.

— ¡Alya!

— Hola chicas— secundó Adrien el saludo, dirigiendo su mirara a Marinette.

— Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí. ¿Les gustaría tomar un _smoothie_?

Un frío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Marinette, conocía muy pero muy bien a su mejor amiga como para saber sus oscuras intenciones debajo de esa invitación tan improvisada. Sabía lo que seguía, pero quería engañarse a sí misma, quería ignorar esa sonrisa socarrona que compartió con Nino y ese apretón casi imperceptible que le dio a su hombro. Alya la iba a dejar sola con el amor de su vida.

— Eso suena bien— respondió Adrien, brindándole una sonrisa amistosa a la nerviosa chica.

— ¡Claro que sí! Vamos Nino, vayamos por las bebidas— el moreno asintió empezando a caminar, o más bien, a ser jalado por la bloguera, Adrien no comprendía por qué solo ellos dos se iban, mientras que a Marinette las piernas le empezaron a temblar— ustedes espérennos en la banca con más sombra de aquí, volvemos enseguida.

El par de chicos los vieron partir a toda prisa, siendo ignorantes del rostro lleno de triunfo de Alya y la sonrisa nerviosa de Nino, después de todo, el segundo no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Adrien por la joven Marinette, pero no iba a negar que más de una vez se ha creído que a ese rubio realmente le gusta Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

— Pues busquemos la banca, ¿te parece?

Marinette sentía derretirse ante tan pequeña invitación del amor de su vida. No importaba que solo fuera para cumplir con la tarea que les había dejado Alya, pasear un rato con él, era algo de ensueño.

— S-sí.

Adrien seguía ensimismado en buscar a nadie por todo el parque, algo le decía que su chica estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que se imaginaba y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido al imaginarse en el mismo lugar que Ladybug. Enseguida se recriminó por ignorar a su acompañante, especialmente porque se veía un poco tensa.

—… ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

No se le ocurría nada mejor que preguntar, esencialmente porque no sabía el por qué siempre que estaba cerca de Marinette ella actuaba de aquella manera tan particular, siempre le ponía un tanto triste el pensar que quizás, muy en el fondo ella lo siguiera viendo de una manera equivocada por la forma tan fantástica en la que se conocieron, pero no solo eso.

Había otra pequeña cuestión que sucedía en presencia de la chica. Aun no entendía por qué siempre se sentía de una manera…diferente, estando cerca de ella, debía admitir que ella fue la primer chica con la que se sintió realmente cómodo y probablemente la única chica que no le importó su apellido para ser amigos.

— N-no— se aclaró fuertemente la garganta, debía controlar sus nervios— No realmente, pero hoy especialmente tenía muchas ganas de venir.

Esa leve sonrisa que adornó su rostro no pasó desapercibida para Adrien, él también sonrió de la misma manera, pues al parecer no era el único que iba al parque simplemente a dar un paseo.

— Oh, mira esa banca, apenas le llegan rayos de sol, ¿te parece bien ahí? — señaló Marinette, buscando cambiar un poco el tema, pues seguía sin creer que estuviera ahí por culpa de su compañero gatuno.

— Sí, lo mismo estaba pensado.

Una vez que tomaron asiento, se dispusieron a mirar a su alrededor, el día estaba hermoso, bastante soleado y sorprendentemente no hacía tanto calor como para ser insoportable, pero sí para disfrutar de unas bebidas frías.

Aunque a ambos tenían deseos de conversar el uno con la otra, sus mentes estaban ocupadas en lo mismo que habían estado pensando en todo el rato de su estadía ahí, miraban a su alrededor aún buscando. Sabían que estaba ahí, en alguna parte del parque.

Marinette aun no podía creerse que realmente Chat Noir fuera la razón por la que estuviera ahí, lo que la hizo hacerse esa pregunta que más de una vez le llegó a su cabeza pero que siempre la ignoraba estoicamente. ¿Qué sentía exactamente por él?

Quería a Adrien, estaba enamorada de él, pero no podía negar que aunque Chat fuera un coqueto de primera y que podría resultarle insoportable a veces, más de una vez le sacaba una sonrisa y la hacía sentir mejor, muchas veces pensar en él la hacía sonreír, justo como lo estaba haciendo.

Adrien detuvo su búsqueda para mirara discretamente a Marinette, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo sonriendo tiernamente por verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo eran amigos, claro estaba pero, no paraba de preguntarse qué era esa extraña sensación de gusto al estar con ella, no se comparaba con la sensación de estar con Ladybug aunque tampoco podía comparar, después de todo, eran muy pocas veces las que había estado con ella sin tener a un villano frente a ellos.

Ladybug nunca le hacía caso, era muy rara la vez que lo tomaba en serio cuando coqueteaba con ella. Si coqueteara con Marinette… ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Si no traía puesto su traje negro sería imposible que coqueteara, además, no sería justo para Marinette, estaría jugando con ella.

— Marinette— la chica le puso atención enseguida, pero él ya no pudo continuar, pues los gritos de la gente que empezaba a correr lo distrajo.

Marinette buscó enseguida la razón de tanto alboroto, sin tener que hacer una búsqueda minuciosa, varias personas corrían en su dirección, tratando de salir de ahí por la segunda entrada. Otro akuma se había apoderado de un chico, vestía una traje completo de de círculos pequeños en blanco y negro, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de cuál era su poder, sus traje tenía movimiento, y varias personas habían caído en la hipnosis, había quienes buscaban pelear otros lloraban, otros gritaban con miedo. Era algo bastante raro.

— Debemos salir de aquí— Adrien no le dio tiempo a Marinette de responder, la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo correr a la salida, buscando un lugar para ponerla a salvo.

Corrió con ella hasta que llegaron a un edificio cercano.

— Ve a casa, es mejor si vamos solos, no llamaremos la atención.

Marinette sintió rápidamente, viéndolo alejarse, tranquila de saber que se encontraría a salvo. Abrió su pequeña bolsa, saliendo al instante su compañera, Tikky, que ya se encontraba un poco al tanto de lo que sucedía.

— Tikky, ¡transfórmame!

En un segundo ya era Ladybug y se encontraba en el parque, lista para comenzar a pelear contra el villano de ese día. El enemigo, no tardó en reparar en la presencia de la heroína, dejando de prestar atención a los demás civiles para darle la bienvenida.

— Al fin llegas, Ladybug— dijo el nombre con cierto desprecio, centrándose en disparar, por primera vez, el arma que llevaba en el dedo, su anillo. — No quiero perder mayor tiempo contigo, así que quédate quieta.

El último rayo que éste soltó, por poco le daba en la pierna de no ser porque Chat Noir hizo su aparición justo a tiempo, evadiendo el ataque con su bastón.

— Mantén tu vista alejada del traje— masculló Chat sin dejar de bloquear los rayos— lo vi usarlo contra las personas, al parecer los puede hipnotizar.

— Bien, busquemos donde se encuentra el akuma.

Enseguida, ambos se separaron, tratando de ver lo menos posible el traje del chico y distraerlo lo suficiente como para que el sitio quedara vacío y no hubiera riesgo de más civiles bajo el poder del chico que, no dejaba de recibir reproches de Hawkmoth por cada que fallaba un tiro contra ellos. Claro que no había nadie más frustrado que él, después de todo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ellos en vez de con su víctima original.

— Así que se preocupan por esas personas, quiero verlos enfrentarse a esto.

Su traje comenzó a moverse, por lo que los héroes de parís se vieron obligados a desviar la mirada por temor a ser hipnotizados, aunque el traje no había sido activado con ese fin, pues varias personas acudían a máxima velocidad hasta donde se encontraban, con intenciones nada amistosas.

— ¡Deprisa! ¡Tomen sus miraculous!

— ¡Rayos!

Ladybug comenzó a girar su yo-yo, sintiendo lo mismo que Chat Noir. De todas formas, no tenían opción alguna, debían pelear les gustara la idea o no.

Se pusieron espalda con espalda, pues al ignorar al su contrincante, no se percataron de que los civiles les habían acercado lo suficiente como para rodearlos. Peleaban hombro con hombro, buscando lastimar lo menos posible a las pobres víctimas inocentes que hasta cierto punto, tenían más pinta de zombis que de personas, pues los golpes o empujones no les afectaban en lo más mínimo. El chico escapó de ahí con una risa triunfante, en busca de su verdadero objetivo.

— ¿Algún plan My Lady?

La aludida ya estaba pensando en uno, mirando a sus alrededores y calculando el tiempo en el que los civiles volvían a la pelea de nuevo.

— Derríbalos a todos de un golpe con el bastón— ordenó, soltando una patada al más cerca que tenía, un segundo antes de agacharse para que su compañero expandiera su bastón y lo hiciera girar, logrando golpear a todos.

Tiempo suficiente para que Ladybug lo tomara de la cintura, lanzara su yo-yo a la lámpara más cercana e impulsarse para sacar a ambos de ahí. Una vez en el suelo de nuevo, comenzaron a correr, pues el chico akumatizado no había ido muy lejos.

— Esto se acabó.

El chico se volteó molesto con su traje activado. Chat reaccionó sin olvidarse del peligro del traje, pero Ladybug no, las rayas comenzaron a moverse demasiado rápido y para cuando quiso ignorarlas, ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Ladybug!

0

De un momento a otro se encontraba en la escuela, en mitad de su salón de clases, completamente sola. Sin entender muy bien qué sucedía, creyendo que había llegado muy temprano, tomó asiento en su lugar a la espera de sus compañeros.

En realidad no tardaron mucho en llegar. Todo seguía normal hasta que llegó Alya. Sonrió ampliamente dispuesta a saludar a su mejor amiga, llevándose una sorpresa al verla con un collarín y que ésta la vio con cierto desprecio y la ignoró, para irse a sentar en un lugar lejos de ella. Marinette se quedó sin habla, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para investigarlos cuando Nino la detuvo.

— Mejor ni lo pienses Dupain— el tono de voz que el moreno utilizo la hizo sentir mal— Si no quieres problemas, mantente alejada de ella.

En efecto se trataba de una amenaza, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para que algo así sucediera?

Retomó su lugar, empezando a sentir una presión terrible en el pecho. Entonces entró Adrien, en una silla de ruedas, con una pierna rota, lo cual solo sirvió para que el aliento desapareciera.

— ¡Adrien!

El rubio la miró con enojo y desprecio mayor al que había recibido de su mejor amiga.

— ¡¿Qué quieres Marinette?! Heroína de París— lo último lo había dicho con sarcasmo, resaltando las comillas con sus dedos— No puedo creer que esta ciudad este custodiada por alguien como tú.

Sintió las piernas flaquearle, en el instante en que se vio en su traje rojo frente a todos sus compañeros. La odiaban, sabía que la odiaban y estaban decepcionados de ella. Le dolió aun más cuando sus padres aparecieron ahí, su mamá lloró y se escondió en el pecho de su papá con vergüenza, mientras que su padre negaba con decepción y se alejaba de ahí.

Marinette no lo estaba soportando, ella misma empezó a llorar mientras se tapaba los oídos y apretaba los ojos, esperando que de esa manera todo aquello terminara. Pero no servía de nada, los gritos estaban ya dentro de su cabeza y ella frente a un espejo, siendo Ladybug sin su antifaz.

Su reflejo la veía con una expresión neutra. Sabía que nunca debió aceptar algo tan grande como lo era el miraculous. Su reflejo se puso el antifaz y se alejó, para dar paso a su compañero de batalla.

— ¡Chat! — pero éste tampoco se veía muy animado. — ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor, tu no…tu no.

— No te quiere—no necesitó de mucho para comprender que hablaba de Adrien— te quedaás sola.

— Chat, por favor, sabes que te quiero.

— No seré tu segunda opción.

0

El chico se seguía riendo, al ver a la heroína en cuatro, temblando y llorando, sin ser consciente de lo que le pasaba. Chat Noir no había dejado de pelear, pero no era nada fácil hacerlo sin ver, él no podía caer en las trampas, si él perdía, Ladybug ya no regresarías.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

— ¿También quieres probarlo? — se mofaba de felicidad, esquivando sin mucho esfuerzo los intentos del héroe por golpearlo— Yo no hice nada, ella misma trajo a sus miedos, uno tras otro se irán apoderando de ella hasta que ya no lo soporte y empiece a hacer quien sabe que cosas o yo la libere.

— Tomo la segunda opción.

Siguió dando su mayor esfuerzo por derribarlo, sin dejar de ponerle atención a Ladybug, que no dejaba de temblar y comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza. Le dolía verla de esa manera, debía hacer algo pronto. Entonces reparó en lo que se le había dicho. Ella había traído sus miedos, debía existir una tercera opción y de no ser así, entonces él la crearía.

— ¡Ladybug, tienes que escucharme! — Gritaba sin dejar de pelear con el chico— Nada de lo que ves es real.

— ¡Pero claro que es verdad!

Chat Noir soltó un grito lleno de molestia, esa clase de comentarios no serían de ayuda para ayudar a la heroína a salir de aquella especie de hipnosis. Debía vencerlo él solo, sólo descubriendo donde se encontraba el akuma podría ayudarla.

No, no podía hacerlo. Los poderes de Ladybug eran necesarios para conseguirlo, tenía que hacerla salir de ahí costara lo que costara, lo único que podía hacer, era confiar en la fortaleza que poseía Ladybug.

— ¡Ladybug, por favor, abre los ojos!

0

Ya no se podía quitar el traje y el antifaz había desaparecido de su rostro. Estaba temblando en mitad de la nada, luego de correr cobardemente hacía quién sabe dónde al ver que Chat podía defender París sin su ayuda.

No dejaba de repetirse que siempre había sido un erro haberla escogido para cumplir un papel tan grande como en el que acababa de fallar. Sus padres ya no la querían ver, se avergonzaban enormemente de su debilidad y falta de confianza en sí misma.

Alya había convertido el blog de Ladybug en una especie de sitio para criticarla por ser solo Marinette. Normalmente no dejaba que ese tipo de cosas le afectaran, pero cuando toda tu ciudad natal está en tu contra, simplemente no puedes hacer de cuenta que no sucede nada.

El bosque comenzó a ponerse demasiado frío a tal punto que sentía que sus lágrimas se congelarían. Ladybug desaparecía junto con ella, su existencia ya no sería una molestia para nadie.

0

— ¡Nos vemos para siempre!

Chat Noir se sobresaltó ante el grito que dio la heroína, quien lentamente se iba reincorporando y empezando a utilizar su yo-yo. Fue un segundo muy rápido en el que creyó ilusamente que se había recuperado, pero sintió palidecer al notar que lo que realmente intentaba era tentar contra ella misma.

— Al parecer, quiere acaba con ello pronto.

El héroe gatuno ignoró el comentario y fue con Ladybug. No le importó las risas de burla del villano que compartía con Hawkmoth, en ese instante su mayor preocupación era ella. Con su bastón evitó los posibles golpes que hubiera recibo del yo-yo que giraba a toda velocidad.

La tomó firmemente por los hombros, evitándole el poder hacer nada.

— Ladybug, por favor escúchame— la aludida peleaba por zafarse del agarre, mientras las lágrimas corrían desenfrenadamente por sus mejillas. Titubeó, pero al final la abrazó con fuerza— ¡Escúchame! No sé qué está pasando por tu mente, pero nada es real ¡¿entiendes?! ¡Nada es real!

Hubo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

— ¡París te necesita! ¡Piensa en tus amigos y aquellos que quieres! ¡Yo te necesito!

De pronto, ya no hubo esfuerzo por parte ella, pareciera como si se la hubieran robado de un solo golpe. Chat Noir se separó lo suficiente para verla desvanecerse y sostenerla entre sus brazos. Empezaban a preguntarse que estaba sucediendo cuando su contrincante se lo dejó todo muy claro.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Chat se hincó para dejarla recortarse, sin dejar de sostener casi todo su cuerpo.

— ¿My Lady?

— Tienes suerte de ser uno de mis más grandes miedos— respondió levemente, empezando a recuperar fuerzas.

Chat Noir no supo cómo interpretar aquello y tampoco sabía por qué sentía como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho. Sin embargo, no podía ponerle tanta atención a aquello, después de todo, Ladybug ya estaba de pie y tenían a un enemigo que liberar.

0-0-0-0

Tikky no podía dejar de preocuparse por Marinette a la mañana siguiente, pues ésta le había mentido a sus padres para no asistir a la escuela. Había puesto excusa de sentirse muy mal, claro que ellos enseguida lo asociaron a enfermedad física y la comprendieron, no sin antes ofrecerle llevarla al médico, cosa que la chica rechazó rotundamente. Se sentía mal, pero no físicamente, estaba mal emocionalmente.

— ¿Marinette?

— Dime Tikky.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Marinette no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y mantener sus emociones a raya, no quería atraer a Hawkmoth, por eso necesitaba un día para ella. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo sucedido, ella esperaba que todo desapareciera cuando limpió al akuma, pero al parecer, lo único que consiguió fue liberar a los demás de aquel embrujo, esperaba que nadie estuviera tan mal como ella.

— Marinette

Su pequeña amiga se recostó a su lado, intentado reconfortarla. No la iba a seguir abrumando más. Marinette agradeció el gesto. Pasar todo lo que había pasado la había hecho reflexionar sobre muchas cuestiones, en especial aquella referida a su ya no tan eterno amor por Adrien Agreste.

Había decidido olvidar todo aquello referido sobre a Ladybug, después de todo, podía confiar en que no le había fallado a nadie respecto a ello, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en Adrien sin verlo con ojos de amor y bloquearle a su cerebro todo aquello que era bastante obvio para todos. Adrien jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, no había razones para ello y menos cuando era incapaz de comportarse como alguien inteligente frente a él.

Adrien era la perfección personificada, mientras que ella, bueno, apenas y se hacía notar sin que Chloe, previamente la hubiera humillado. Le falta mucho para poder brillar con luz propia y para que ese sucediera, aun faltaba mucho tiempo y eso se conseguía triunfar en la moda.

Se levantó con lentitud, estirándose un poco hasta llegar a su escritorio. Estuvo de pie frente a su fotografía preferida de Adrien, siendo observada muy de cerca por Tikky. Quería, sabía que debía quitar todo aquello y empezar a superar ese amor tan obsesivo y dañino que tenía hacia él, pues también había descubierto otra cosa más. Al parecer, de un modo casi imperceptible, habían crecido sentimientos muy profundos por alguien más, justo por esa persona que creyó jamás querer como lo empezaba a hacer en instante.

O quizás sí ya lo había notado, después de todo, él sí le prestaba la atención que Adrien nunca le brindó ni le brindaría, era el único chico que incluso daría su vida por ella, el único que aun negándolo, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y le subía el ánimo mucho más que un simple saludo por parte de su _crush._

Ahora estaba totalmente confundida entre el chico que muere por ella y aquel que ni la nota de la forma en la que le gustaría y probablemente tampoco como amiga, a menos claro, que Chloe le hiciera algo de lo cual burlarse.

— No sé qué hacer Tikky— comentó con algo de tristeza por su corazón que amenazaba con romperse en dos—, nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía por Chat Noir de esta manera.

Su kwami sonrió levemente, empezando a comprender mucho con tan poco. A decir verdad, ella se llegó a preguntar el por qué no le daba una oportunidad a su compañero gatuno, pues estaba segura que los sentimientos del joven eran más que sinceros.

— Supongo que nunca es tarde para hacerlo.

— ¿Te parece si salimos a caminar un poco? Después de todo, dicen que al aire fresco ayuda a los que están enfermos.

Tikky se sintió un poco más animada al ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su portadora, por lo que le fue inevitable el no querer abrazarla antes de esperara a que se cambiara de ropa.

* * *

Y bueno, así termina el comienzo real xD debo decir que me costó trabajo terminarlo y no sé por qué.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

PD: No se les olvide seguirme en FB :D me encuentran en mi página como Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy y como Risu-chan xD

 **01-Abril-2016**


	3. Nebuloso

**_Capítulo 2: Nebuloso_**

Con un poco de energías renovadas, Marinette se dirigió a la escuela, sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa por ver a Adrien, y aunque es verdad que nadie, ni siquiera Tikky sabe lo que vio y lo que esa alucinación la hizo reflexionar, no podía evitar sentir esos nervios recorrer todo su cuerpo. Unos nervios completamente diferentes a los acostumbrados cuando se trataba del modelo.

Como era de esperarse, no se topó con Alya hasta que entró al aula, donde tuvo una bienvenida muy calurosa por parte de su amiga, a quien no le había respondió ni siquiera los mensajes que le había enviado el día anterior.

Marinette sonrió a su amiga mientras llegaba a su lugar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a Adrien ni por error. Y sí que le estaba costando y más cuando sintió que la miraba, lamentablemente Nino no había llegado aún como para no estar completamente segura de que se trataba de Adrien.

– Hola Marinette.

–Hola–respondió el saludo lo más deprisa que pudo, evitando alzar la mirada y tomando su lugar tan rápido como pudo.

Adrien se sintió un tanto extraño por aquello, pues en cierto modo, con ese simple saludo sintió a Marinette completamente distinta y un sentimiento aún más extraño se apoderó de su interior. Sin embargo, lo pasó por alto, creyendo que solo había sido su imaginación.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo chica?–cuestionó la morena una vez que su amiga tomó su lugar, refiriéndose tanto a lo que acaba de pasar y a que la ignoró en el día anterior.

– ¿Eh? No, nada, estuve algo enferma y no tenía energías para nada, pero ya estoy mejor– respondió con su característico ánimo, pequeño nerviosismo y una sonrisa que dejó mucho que desear a su mejor amiga.

– ¿Segura?– siguió con el interrogatorio, solo que se había acercado a ella lo suficiente como para no ser escuchada por nadie más que por ella– acabas de saludar a Adrien, sin tartamudear y ni siquiera lo miraste.

Marinette se sintió atrapada, era obvio que no podría engañar con facilidad a Alya respecto a Adrien, pues ella era la única que sabía absolutamente todo lo relacionado a él. ¿Qué le diría? No podía decirle que por culpa de un sueño ya no quería sentir nada por el modelo de un día para otro. Aunque, no era del todo mentira. Un sueño o una alucinación, fuera lo que fuera, la hizo abrir los ojos.

–No sé, Alya, creo que ya es tiempo de aceptar que jamás lograré nada con él.

La morena ya no pudo decir más, en primera porque la manera en la que se lo había dicho hizo que le costara no creer que fuera verdad. Marinette hablaba más en serio que nada, y en segunda, la profesora ya había entrado y la clase comenzó.

0-0-0-0

Adrien había estado distraído todo el día, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba observando el comportamiento de su compañera de dos coletas. Intentó acercarse más de una vez para comprobar sus miedos, incluso Nino empezaba a cuestionarse por qué Marinette no actuaba como normalmente hacía y más cuando Alya no intentaba a como diera lugar que ambos se quedaran solos.

El joven modelo estaba frustrado. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba tanto cómo se comportaba Marinette? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que quizás ya lo odiaba de nuevo? ¿Qué había hecho mal de nuevo?

–Esto está mal Plagg, muy mal.

–Yo no le veo ningún problema. – Respondió degustando su pedazo de queso– Más bien, pienso que tú estás complicándote todo, igual que siempre.

Adrien suspiró sabiendo que Plagg lo ignoraría por algún tiempo antes de tomarse enserio su pesar. Se tiró en la cama, aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaba para reflexionar sobre la salida que tuvo con Marinette, esperando ver a Ladybug.

Ladybug.

No la había visto desde ese día que fue atacada. Otra cuestión que lo hizo sentirse raro. ¿Por qué Marinette logró que olvidara a su Lady aun cuando fue atacada vilmente por el akuma de ese día?

Aunque pensándolo mejor, ella es Ladybug, era obvio que se encontraba perfectamente, naturalmente no tenía por qué preocuparse. Pero Marinette no era Ladybug, algo había pasado con ella, algo había hecho mal que puso mal a la pobre chica, a menos que solo sea una secuela de que estaba enferma, ¿o le mintió a Alya y realmente no fue a la escuela por qué sucedió algo más?

Cerró los ojos cansado de mirar el techo, y sin quererlo, un recuerdo vino a su mente, casi como si se tratara de una fotografía, recordó el rostro de Marinette pensativo viendo a quien sabe dónde, arrancándole por segunda vez una leve sonrisa. Se levantó de golpe con un nuevo pensamiento, arreglaría las cosas con ella, fuera la razón que fuera del por qué su cambió de actitud, arreglaría las cosas con ella.

–Plagg, ¡transfórmame!

0-0-0-0

–Te notó más animada Marinette– comentó alegremente Tikky, saliendo un poco de su escondite.

Luego de la escuela, Marinette y Alya fueron a recorrer las calles de París, acto llevaban tiempo sin realizar, habían comido helado, sus platillos favoritos y tomado miles de fotos. Definitivamente, Marinette necesitaba aquello para mejorar su ánimo, pues en todo el día no había pensado ni un momento ni en Adrien ni en la pesadilla.

–Sí, ya necesitaba divertirme de esa manera– y esa vez su sonrisa fue auténtica.

Para ese momento, ya casi no había luz de sol, por lo que el crepúsculo ya estaba por terminar y a Marinette aún le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a su casa. Sin pensar más que en el camino, la chica no se percataba de que había alguien siguiéndola desde las sombras, la miraba detenidamente y no dejaba que se alejara mucho de ella.

Para cuando el sol se ocultó por completo y dejó su lugar a la luna, Marinette se dispuso a cruzar la carretera, tan distraída iba que no se percató de aquel auto que iba a toda velocidad, huyendo de la policía. Una persecución nocturna que pudo acabar con su vida.

– ¡Marinette!

Su kwami reaccionó demasiado tarde como para que la chica pudiera evitar aquello, sin embargo, hubo alguien mucho más rápido que aquel coche que andaba sin control.

Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente esperó el golpe que nunca llegó, al menos no como lo esperaba. Había unos brazos rodeándola. Abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con el rostro de su compañero de pelea. Chat Noir la miraba preocupado sin soltarla por temor de que hubiera salido herida.

– ¿Estás bien?

Tikky suspiró dentro de la bolsa de su poseedora. Marinette apenas y podía respirar sin entirse nerviosa o que su alter ego tomara su lugar como civil. Sin duda veía a Chat diferente, tuvo miedo de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran lo suficiente como para no pasar como efecto del susto que recién había recibido.

Y entonces un chico rubio atravesó su pensar.

El ánimo que había recuperado se fue más fácil de lo que creyó.

– Sí…–respondió quedamente, recibiendo una sonrisa de vuelta antes de que la ayudara a reincorporarse.

– Debes tener más cuidado, tuviste suerte de que estuviera cerca.

No recibió respuesta, más bien seguía como en un estado de shock y no dejaba de mirarlo. Vio que tenía una oportunidad y la aprovechó, aunque no quería que fuera como Chat Noir, pero si era la única forma de tener un diálogo abierto con ella, que así fuera, ya luego idearía como hacerlo siendo Adrien.

– ¿Me permite acompañarla a su hogar?– recuperando su galantería, ofreció su mano a la joven que, aun en estado de shock, aceptó.

Comenzaron con su andar, sumergido en un silencio bastante cómodo. Aunque luego de un rato, tuvieron que optar por buscar rutas más desoladas, pues no era común ver a un héroe de París andar de aquella manera con una civil si no había peligro cerca.

– ¿Conoces París desde las alturas?

Marinette dirigió su vista hacía él. Claro que conocía Paris desde las alturas, lo que la hizo sonreír, sin embargo, Ladybug no existía en ese momento. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Chat Noir? En ese instante lo averiguaría.

–No.

–Bueno, si quieres conocerlo, sube a mi espalda– respondió al momento de hincarse para facilitarle el trabajo.

Un tanto dudosa y con bastante habilidad, se subió a la espalda ancha del héroe, aferrándose a él con fuerza para que pudiera hacer los movimientos que fuera hacer. De un movimiento, Chat tomo su bastón y lo estiró lo suficiente para llegar a la azotea más cercana.

Marinette sonrió por el miedo que recorrió su espalda, normalmente como Ladybug no se sentiría así, porque, en primera, ella se mueve por los cielos de diferente manera y en segunda, lo hacía por cuenta propia, que alguien la llevara era una experiencia completamente diferente y sumamente emocionante.

– Dime, ¿qué tan alto te gustaría llegar?

– No estoy segura.

– ¿Me dejas sorprenderte?

–Sí.

Claro que sí, con el bastón, se seguía moviendo hábilmente por todos lados, haciendo que la sensación de adrenalina calmara toda emoción fuerte dentro de Marinette.

Adrien, sonreía ampliamente, pues aunque fura como Chat Noir, estaba haciendo que su amiga cambiara sus ánimos, aunque fuera como Chat Noir, haría que su amistad creciera. Pero aún estaba esa parte de él, que lo hacía sentir mal, pues Chat Noir no iba a la escuela con ella, Chat Noir no debía arreglar las cosas, Adrien no existía en presencia de Chat Noir.

Con ese pensamiento entre negativo y positivo, reservando la mejor vista para una segunda ocasión, eligió el edifico más alto que había a la cercanía y poder así disfrutar, aunque fuera por unos minutos, de lo que bello que es París de noche.

– La vista es increíble, ¿no lo crees?

Marinette sonrió en respuesta tratando de poner todas sus emociones a flor de piel para poder comprender el verdadero sentimiento que tenía hacía su compañero de batallas. Tikky, muy bien escondida, poseía una vista perfecta de la situación de su poseedora y del chico gato que la hacía sonreír gustosa y al mismo tiempo sentirse un tanto triste, pues Marinette tenían el corazón roto y lo peor era que Adrien ni siquiera sabía sobre sus sentimientos como para ser el responsable de aquel daño metafóricamente real. La misma Marinette, a causa de su falta de confianza frente al modelo la había llevado a sentirse de aquella manera, forzándose de sobremanera en deshacerse de un sentimiento sumamente grande y verdadero.

– ¿Pasa algo?

Marinette dirigió su mirara a los ojos verdes que la miraban con un deje de preocupación.

– No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– Tu rostro se tornó afligido.

– ¡No, no, no, no! Es solo que tuve un día largo– respondió riendo nerviosamente lamentando no poder vaciar su mente.

– Considero que nos hemos topado suficientes veces como para que me consideres como un amigo, ¿no lo crees? Si quieres hablar, puedes confiar en mi– le dijo antes de hincarse de nueva cuenta para retomar su destino original.

– Claro.

0-0-0-0

En la comodidad de su cama, dejó de lado su libro historia cansada de repasar ya varias veces el último tema que tenía pendiente. Haberse encontrado con Chat fue peor de la que pensaba, pues solo le sirvió darse cuenta que ese villano estaba más en lo cierto que nada.

Aun sin ser Ladybug, Chat Noir demostró más interés por ella que su compañero y crush de la vida, por más que quisiera, su corazón dejaba de decir Adrien en cada latido.

– No sé qué voy a hacer Tikky.

–Tranquila Marinette, ¿por qué no cambias de estrategia?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

La pequeña kwami sonrió en un intento por darle confianza a su amiga.

– ¿Y si le dices lo que siente por él? ¿Qué tal y tú le gustas también?

–Creo que es algo que debo consultar con la almohada.

Tikky emitió una leve carcajada acomodándose para también conciliar el sueño y poder descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette se sentía con energías renovadas y con un pensamiento más positivo al que estuvo cargando los últimos días. Aún no sabía que iba a hacer pero ya no iba a dejar que esa aura de tristeza la siguiera para siempre, después de todo, no era su estilo andar triste por la vida. Tomó su desayuno rápidamente y se dirigió a la escuela, llegando temprano para poder conversar un rato con Alya antes de siquiera entrar a la edificación educativa.

Una limusina se detuvo frente a la escuela con la llegada del modelo Agreste, haciéndole ver al mundo que no solo Marinette iba con una ánimo diferente. Ese encuentro que tuvo Chat con la joven de dos coletas había marcado una diferencia a su actitud, estaba decidido a acercarse más a ella y hacer su amistad creciera.

– Hola chicas– saludó el rubio cuando pasó a lado de la amistad más llamativa de su grupo. –¿Cómo están?

–Adrien– respondió la morena con su típica sonrisa picarona, quizás Marinette ya no quería verlo de una manera amorosa, pero Adrien había estado algo interesado en su amiga y ella averiguaría qué era.

–Hola Adrien–respondió Marinette, sin titubear pero sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa – Bien ¿y tú?

–Bien gracias, – sonrió levemente antes de aclararse la garganta– oye…no sé qué vayas a hacer hoy en la tarde pero, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?

Alya abrió la boca llena de sorpresa al igual que un par de pequeños compañeros escondidos debidamente en los bolsillos de sus portadores. Marinette parpadeó un par de veces creyendo que se trataba de un sueño sumamente realista. Había soñado con ese momento miles de veces, con ojos tanto abiertos como cerrados, consciente e inconsciente y ahora, que estaba decidida a por fin superar aquella especie de utopía en la que vivía atrapada por los encantos de aquel chico, sucedía, Adrien Agreste la estaba invitando a salir.

Su corazón latió fuertemente.

Sus nervios regresaron.

Antes de poder articular alguna palabra, salieron un par de balbuceos que la hicieron sentirse tonta por no poder actuar con la misma calma con que le respondió el saludo, pero es que nunca se imaginó algo así pasaría.

–S-sí, claro– respondió por fin, calmando un poco a Adrien con ello.

– Te veré al salir entonces.

Y así, el modelo retomó su camino hacía el salón dejando a un par de amigas en una especie de estado de shock por aquella sencilla pero increíble invitación.

0-0-0-0

– ¿Invitarla a salir?

Cuestionó el kwami de Chat Noir cuando no había nadie cerca capaz de escucharlos, pues debía admitir que él también se sorprendió por aquello.

– Yo tampoco lo tenía planeado Plagg, fue algo espontaneo.

–Jamás voy a entenderte.

Y él tampoco se entendía.

Ladybug por mucho tiempo fue la única chica en la que pensaba y sin darse cuenta, probablemente también pensaba en Marinette, pero estaba cegado y maravillado con todo lo que su Lady hace que nunca fue para mirar un poco más.

Debía admitir que más de una ocasión llegó a pensar que Marinette gustaba de él, pero siempre descartó la idea, en primera porque antes a Nino le gustaba Marinette y en segunda, él quería a Ladybug.

¿Quería o quiere?

Detestaba estar en ese extraño triángulo amoroso donde no sabía lo que las chicas pensaban o sentían por él.

Pero si había algo que le molestaba por sobre todo su pensar era algo entorno a Marinette.

Quizás nunca la notó de la manera en que la nota, porque si ella gustaba de él, pues no debía por qué esforzarse o preocuparse, ella estaría ahí, y ahora, que su actitud hacía él empezaba a tener unas diferencias, se decidió a mirarla.

Era casi como luchar por ella cuando ya la perdió y lo peor de todo es que no dejaba de pensar en esa chica del antifaz enojo y negro.

* * *

Ya sé que está súper cortito, y también lamento tanto la demora, ya tengo tiempo y las actualizaciones serán constantes a partir de ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado, siento que pasó mucho y nada a la vez pero era necesario para poder dar el siguiente paso, les prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará mejor C:

El veredicto final lo tienen ustedes.

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

Se despide su amiga **_Risu-chan xD_**

Bye-bye!

PD: Los invito a dar like a mi página de FB Risu-chan xD &Ivorosy.

 **23-Junio-2016**


	4. Dividido

**_Capítulo 3: Dividido_**

Fascinada, emocionada, inmensamente feliz, pero sobre todo nerviosa, Marinette caminaba junto a Adrien luego de haber degustado un helado en el parque, ahora se dedicaban a disfrutar de las calles de París intercambiando palabras de vez en vez sobre ningún tema en especial, pues era la primera vez que los dos salían en plan de cita y por iniciativa de Adrien que no se arrepentía de haberse comportado con tal espontaneidad.

Pero como, su cita había llegado a su final, justo al atardecer Marinette ya caminaba de regreso a su hogar en compañía de Adrien y debía admitir que ese era el momento más complicado de todos, pues no quería que sus padres la vieran y empezaran a armar algún alboroto que terminara en un mal entendido e incomodando al joven modelo.

– Oh cierto, casi olvidada que tus padres tienen una panadería. –comentó Adrien al momento de empezar a ver la residencia de su cita. – lo que no sabía era que son ellos quienes proveen de repostería algunos eventos de mi padre.

– Bueno, se podría decir que se especializan en ese tipo de eventos, hay varios clientes como tu padre, que piden grandes cantidades de panqueques y demás, lo que ha ayudado a que sean cada vez más conocidos.

–Es bueno escuchar eso y debo decir que lo que preparaban sabe realmente delicioso.

Marinette no pudo responder como quería, solo correspondió la sonrisa que él le brindó, una enorme y perfecta sonrisa que la hizo perder la cabeza por el tiempo necesario para ya no poder seguir con la pequeña conversación.

Terminando de recorrer lo que les faltaba, por fin se encontraron en la entrada del lugar, se encontraba lo suficientemente lleno como para que sus padres no se percataron de su presencia en el exterior, y sí que lo agradeció.

– Pues, hemos llegado. –Obvió Adrien antes de mirar a Marinette a los ojos y atreverse a tomarle la mano para continuar, – gracias por aceptar mi invitación, espero haya sido tan agradable para ti como lo fue para mí.

Ese simple gesto hizo que su corazón se acelerara tanto que temió que él pudiera escucharlo. La miraba de una manera tan tierna y profunda como nunca se imaginó que alguien pudiera verla, mucho menos él. Quería el mundo se detuviera para hacer que ese pequeño momento durara por siempre.

Sus nervios desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por una emoción genuina de aquellas situaciones, que por muy efímeras o utópicas, eran perfectas.

– Sí, gracias por invitarme.

Se vieron por un momento más antes de que Adrien deshiciera el contacto de sus manos y se fuera de ahí, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano y una sincera sonrisa que dejó aún más en shock a Marinette. Se quedó fuera viéndolo partir hasta perderlo de vista, sintiendo como su corazón aun no recuperaba el control de su ritmo de siempre.

Una vez en su habitación, se dejó caer en su cama sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era obvio que estaba inmensamente feliz, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que entre tanta felicidad había una pequeña parte de ella llena de culpa.

– ¿Marinette?

La mencionada miró a su kwami, que fue la única testigo de todo lo que sucedió. Así como también era la única que de cierta manera entendía perfectamente bien cómo se sentía.

– Ya ni siquiera yo sé lo que quiero. –Sinceró abrazándose a sí misma–¿Por qué las cosas se complicaron tanto?

No recibió respuesta de su compañera pero no le molestó, después de todo, sabía que solo era ella quien complicaba todo, por lo que se levantó y fue a ducharse rápidamente antes de bajar a cenar.

Pasó un rato agradable con sus padres, luego se despidió para irse a dormir, llevándose consigo algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate para Tikky un pequeño panqué para ella, pues se disponía a estudiar un poco algunos deberes de la escuela, desde que era Ladybug tomó esa costumbre de adelantarse a los temas que vería para evitar un posible atraso en caso de que tuviera que salir a combatir el mal.

Estaba sumamente metida en su libro que aquel golpeteó en su ventana la hizo sobresaltarse de una manera un tanto exagerada que alertó a Tikky del suceso.

– ¿Qué pasa Marinette?

–Alguien tocó la ventana, escóndete Tikky.

La pequeña voladora obedeció, acomodándose cerca en caso de que la necesitara pero perfectamente bien ocultada.

La ventana volvió a ser tocada con un poco más de fuerza, la dueña de la habitación se quedó un tanto estática al ver de quien se trataba, tranquila por ver que no había peligro, nerviosa porque fuera Chat Noir quien se atrevió a llegar hasta allí.

– ¿Chat Noir?– dijo solo para hacerle saber a su compañera y cuestionarle al justiciero de París.

– Buenas noches princesa– saludó como un caballero una vez la ventana estuvo abierta.

– ¿Princesa?... ¿qué haces aquí?

Cuestionó mientras salía y Chat se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso. Una vez fuera cerró la ventana para evitar que sus padres la escucharan, aunque sabía que aun estando dentro la habitación no sería escuchada, quería doblegar la seguridad, no era un invitado cualquiera ni la hora más adecuada para ser visitada en su habitación.

–Aunque me gusta tu nombre, creo que también te queda princesa.

Marinette suprimió la sonrisa que estuvo a punto de adornar su rostro por aquel cumplido.

– Eso responde una pregunta pero no otra, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Solo vine a ver qué tal estuvo día.

– ¿Y no pudiste venir de día?

– Lo hice, sin embargo, no te encontré. – respondió con naturaleza, esperando alguna reacción especial en ella.

La mente de Chat Noir estaba convencida de que podría hacerla hablar sobre Adrien, de decir lo que le pareció aquella cita, era la única forma que tenía para que sus oídos escucharan de los labios de ella su sincera opinión, pero teniendo en cuenta que la confianza en ambos, probablemente era nula, no estaba seguro de poder sacarle algo.

–Tienes razón, anduve paseando todo el día.

– ¿Con quién?

Marinette sintió muy cortante y hasta cierto punto, muy exigente aquella pregunta. Algo en su instinto le decía que aquella visita tenía como objetivo otra cosa, algo que no tenía nada que ver con "cómo estuvo su día", había un interés poco casual en aquello.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sabes algo?– respondió de la misma manera en que fue cuestionada anteriormente, dando un paso al frente que obligó a su acompañante a retroceder.

– ¿Eh? No, para nada, ¿debería saber algo?– era su turno de dar un paso al frente, su pregunta fue dirigida en un tono un tanto seductor, algo que puso de nervios a Marinette.

Chat Noir estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo y sintió fuertemente la necesidad de ser Ladybug en ese instante y de hacer lo que Marinette no se atreve sin su traje y antifaz rojo.

– ¿N-No deberías estar patrullando o algo?

El héroe resopló mentalmente ante el cambio de tema. SU plan se frustró por completo.

–Tienes razón– respondió con una enorme sonrisa que acabó con el momento de incomodidad– Te veré luego princesa.

Otra sonrisa más que Marinette correspondió antes de verlo como se alejaba saltando hábilmente de techo en techo. Se le quedó morando como se marchaba cuando Tikky se posicionó a su lado sabiendo lo que venía.

–Tikky, transfórmame.

0-0-0-0

Con un puchero en su rostro, Chat Noir llegó hasta la torre Eiffel, nunca creyó que las cosas terminarían así, aunque si lo pensaba bien, quizás la presionó demasiado, lo primero que debía hacer era ganarse su confianza.

Pero, ¿lo haría Adrien o Chat Noir?

Sinceramente quería tener más cercanía con ella como Adrien y dejar al súper héroe de lado, pero a decir verdad, notó algo diferente. Marinette actuaba con mayor comodidad junto a su alter ego, empero, no entendía por qué no mencionó nada sobre la cita de la tarde.

Se rascó con desesperación la cabeza empezando a sucumbirse en la desesperación que le causaba la confusión, de tal manera que no notó que ya tenía compañía.

– ¿Qué ocurre gatito? ¿Se te subieron las pulgas?

Ahora era el turno del corazón del chico a que palpitara rápidamente, lo que no ayudó en nada a su situación actual.

– My lady… no es nada, me ducho a diario y siempre huelo esplendido ¿quieres comprobar? Las pulgas ni siquiera me miran.

Y aunque hubiera querido soltar otro comentario como aquel o seguir con una letanía sobre lo perfecto que era, se quedó completamente quieto y tenso al sentir el respirar de Ladybug sobre su cuello, demasiado cerca para actuar como si nada.

– Tienes razón– dijo Ladybug una vez se alejó de él, dejándolo casi sin aliento e igual de tenso– no hueles nada mal.

Esa sonrisa pícara que Ladybug le brindaba lo dejaba aun sin habla. Nunca la había visto actuar de aquella manera, sería acaso, ¿qué su más grande fantasía se cumplía y Ladybug al fin le daría una oportunidad?

La sonrisa pícara se transformó a una divertida. Ladybug quería carcajearse por la reacción del chico gato con ese simple gesto que había realizado. A simple vista, cualquiera hubiera dicho que no había ni pizca de nervios pero, en realidad, por dentro sentía que los nervios la consumían, de ser Marinette nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

La máscara le ayudaba a explorar ese terreno desconocido en el que Chat Noir mandaba, el de la coquetería.

– ¿Ladybug?

– Lo siento– pero que tonta se sentía, de un momento a otro perdió su seguridad.

¿Acaso fue demasiado lejos?

–Iré a echar un vistazo hacía el sur. – siguió mientras preparaba su yo-yo para salir de ahí de una buena vez, ya intentaría algo más en otra ocasión.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a lanzar su arma, esa mano masculina la detuvo de su muñeca impidiéndole la acción y haciendo detener el objeto.

– No te puedes ir así sin más sin explicar lo que acaba de pasar.

– No pasó nada, solo comprobé lo que dijiste, pero no pensé que te fuera a incomodar.

– No, no me incomoda para nada, es solo que…no esperaba que lo hicieras, es la primera vez que respondes a mis comentarios de aquella manera.

Claro que lo sabía, no por nada sintió la innegable necesidad de salir de ahí y no mirar atrás. Claro que ya sentía algo por él, empero, no sabía cómo explorar esos sentimientos sin darle falsa esperanzas, pues en su corazón aún seguía Adrien Agreste.

– Lo sé… solo quiero que nuestra relación mejore, después de todo somos un equipo.

– Sí, tienes razón.

El silencio más largo e incómodo que pudieron tener, pues ambos sabían que había mentira en esas palabras tan sinceras, una mentira que atormentaba a los dos, les daba esperanza y remordimiento por ese pensamiento, que sin querer, compartían, pensándose sin pensarse.

–¿Ladybug?

Ella lo volteó a ver solo para recibir un tímido beso en su mejilla, ahora fue su turno de quedarse estática y mirarlo con cierto desconcierto.

– Me alegra que vaya a ser así– fue lo último que dijo antes de sonreír con mucha sinceridad e ir a hacer su parte del patrullaje en el lado contrario de la ciudad.

Una vez que se quedó sola, mu mano fu directamente a donde sentía un leve cosquilleó. No le importaba lo mínimo que fue, ni lo efímero que fue, ese simple roce de sus labios sobre su piel la hizo sentir como una especie de electricidad que le dio vida a su ser.

Sonreía, porque en un día le pasaron muchas cosas y le dejaron en claro aquello que temía y aquello de lo que huía.

Estaba atrapada en un triángulo amoroso, entre un súper héroe que sabe que la quiere y un modelo que dudaba de lo que pensaba de ella. Un triángulo amoroso que ella misma se construyó.

Un latido para Adrien Agrete.

Un latido para Chat Noir.

Marinette, junto a su alter ego, atrapada en el triángulo más difícil que nadie puede estar, pues a pesar de todo, sea a quien sea que elija, uno está fuera de su alcance al mundo al que quiere pertenecer, el de la moda y el otro, sería como tener un amor en secreto, uno que quizás sea prohibido que resultaba sumamente tentador.

0-0-0-0

Se alejó bastante, incapaz de no pensar en tantas cosas. Había besado la mejilla de su Lady sin pensarlo, sin sentir arrepentimiento y sintiendo una sensación difícil de explicar. Se sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía otra emoción, una que lo mantenía sereno e increíblemente sonriente.

Ella no lo rechazó, lo abofeteó o le recriminó algo, simplemente se quedó ahí, quieta, mirándolo. Le hubiera encantado saber qué atravesaba su mente, le hubiera encantado saber lo que hizo al momento de su partida, pero por muy valiente que fuera, por mucho que estuviera como Chat Noir, seguía siendo Adrien.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, si Ladybug iba a dejarlo actuar como fuera y ella correspondería positivamente, quizás aquello significaría una gran oportunidad de intentar algo más, sin embargo, también estaba Marinette.

Esa chica que recién empezaba a querer volverlo loca de más de una manera pero que era u total enigma, pues con Ladybug, aun cuando ella portaba un antifaz, su expresión era más fácil de leer, claro que por el beso que le dio no tenía forma de verla sin perder la cordura, pero Marinette, no importaba cómo, su expresión no le decía nada.

Quizás debía recurrir a otro método y seguir intentado.

Pero, ¿eso no significaría que estaría jugando con los sentimientos de dos chicas que no lo merecen?

Quería pero no podía elegir. Ambas poseían algo que le encantaba. Una era tímida, pero sabía defender su punto de vista y hacerse notar y la otra, era atrevida, llena de confianza; y ambas compartían esa fortaleza que las hacía luchar por la justicia.

–No puedo seguir de ésta manera.

0-0-0-0

Esa noche pudo haber marcado la diferencia, pero ambos se encontraban atrapados por aquel sentimiento sumamente poderoso. El amor.

Si tan solo hubieran mirado en la dirección correcta, si tan solo hubieran notado lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no estarían a nada de correr el peligro más grande de París.

Hawkmoth había estado trabajando arduamente y varios akumas estaban listos para iniciar con su trabajo.

Los sueños pueden ser tan reales como las emociones que se viven en ellos, solo se debe escoger a los indicados, aquellos soñadores que incluso despiertos pueden vivir fuertemente una emoción.

Cuatro personas rondaban sonámbulas por las calles oscuras de París, cuatro personas que lamentablemente tuvieron una pesadilla basada en una realidad pasada, cuatro personas que se desconocen entre sí.

–Sigan así mis pequeños akumas, mantengan viva la pesadilla, y cuando abran los ojos podrán apoderarse de ellos.

El poder de los miraculous es tan grande o pequeño como tus convicciones, lamentablemente, las convicciones de Hawkmoth no iban por el buen camino.

Un alma herida puede doblegarse fácilmente a la oscuridad.

* * *

Tal como lo prometí, la actualización vino pronto C: espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado.

Planeo que el fic tenga un poco de todo y por ello Hawkmoth no podía quedar fuera xD

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, me motiva mucho saber que les está gustando.

Igualmente quiero agradecer a los lectores "sombra" y espero que también les esté gustando mucho C:

Y ya por último, quiero mandar un saludo a **ChatNoir14** y agradecerle también, que de no ser por sus mensajes no me hubiera dado prisa en actualizar :D

Sin más, se despide su amiga **_Risu-chan xD_**

By-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

PD: Sígueme en mi página de FB Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy

 **08-Julio-2016**


	5. Confidencia

**_Capítulo 4: Confidencia._**

Como era costumbre, Marinette salió corriendo de su casa. Se había quedado dormida, puesto que la noche anterior no había podido dormir a causa de Chat Noir. Lo que había sucedido con él no la dejó muy tranquila, después de todo, se podría decir que Adrien por fin había notado su presencia, sin embargo, eso no era significado de que ya la estuviera viendo con los mismo ojos con los que ella lo ve a él.

Además de que no había terminado el ensayo de su clase de Literatura, por lo que le fue casi imposible concebir el sueño relativamente temprano. Apenas había podido dormir unas cuantas horas, las suficientes para no parecer zombi, pero no las necesarias para no luchar contra el sueño todo el día.

— Gran hora para llegar Marinette— comentó divertida su amiga que la vio entrar al salón apenas un segundo antes de que la profesora hiciera acto de presencia.

— Es que no dormí bien anoche.

— ¿Por qué?

Le hubiera encantado contarle todo a su mejor amiga, le encantaría tener un punto de vista mucho más amplio, que hubiera por lo menos una persona más que pudiera aconsejarla, reconfortarla o hacerla olvidar todo debidamente. Tikky era muy buena para eso, claro que la ayudaba y reconfortaba pero de igual manera, le encantaría que hubiera alguien más.

— No sabía cómo hacer el ensayo— sonrió con cansancio, ignorando lo que su mente le decía.

Las clases avanzaban demasiado lento para Marinette que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, que de no ser porque su cabeza se resbalaba de su mano, hubiera dormido un muy buen rato.

Tikky se encontraba un tanto inquieta dentro de su escondite, había algo que no la dejaba estar en paz, una sensación que solo los kwamis de los principales miraculous podían sentir, pues Plagg tampoco estaba en paz, ambos, cerca uno del otro sin saberlo, compartían la misma sensación, sabían que algo pasaría y la mayor señal de aquello eran las turbulentas emociones de sus compañeros.

Adrien, por su parte, cada que podía miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su soñolienta compañera, sintiendo culpa cada vez que recordaba a Ladybug. Definitivamente no podía estar tranquilo, no podía pensar en Marinette porque automáticamente aparecía Ladybug en su mente y viceversa.

Se sentía atrapado y a pesar de que Nino intentaba alentarlo a que intentará algo con Marinette, no podía hacer caso, porque su instinto de héroe lo hacía recordar que alguien ya había dado un paso por él, alguien que llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo.

— Señorita Dupain— el tono severo de voz de la profesora lo hizo volver al salón de clases y dejar por un momento su mente. — Como veo que mi clase le está dando sueño, salga a descansar, y regrese cuando haya dormido bien.

Toda la clase miraba a Marinette, y por primera vez en su vida no sintió vergüenza, de verdad estaba cansada, aunque no físicamente. Otro día hubiera sido y se hubiera disculpado pero no estaba tan bien, ni siquiera sabía de qué se estaba hablando, por lo que tomó rápidamente sus cosas y salió por la puerta en silencio, no sin antes pedir una disculpa por su mal comportamiento.

Alya fue la más sorprendida, y comprendió que algo andaba mal en su amiga.

— Hey, ¿qué tiene? — pero no fue la única, Nino también lo había notado y había cuestionado lo mismo que quería saber Adrien, mostrando interés en la respuesta.

— No lo sé, solo me ha dijo que no durmió bien.

Adrien fijó su mirada al frente, considerando el salir del salón con intenciones de ir al baño pero buscar a Marinette. Aunque Marinette no era la única con comportamiento raro, pues en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Chloe no había hecho ninguno de sus típicos comentarios molestos o alguna burla hacía la ausente Marinette.

Con esa incertidumbre, puso atención en el lugar a su derecha. Efectivamente Chloe también actuaba diferente, pues sostenía el bolígrafo con fuerza mientras lo sacudía levemente sobre su libreta, tenía la mirada perdida y no traía tanto maquillaje como de costumbre.

— Profesora, ¿Puedo salir al sanitario?

Al recibir la respuesta esperada, salió del salón prácticamente corriendo, haciendo que Alya y Nino compartieran una sonrisa cómplice.

0-0-0-0

—Considero que sí deberías dormir un poco Marinette. — Tikky seguía con la conversación al salir del sanitario de chicas.

— Descuida, estoy bien, solo necesitaba mojarme la cara, pero prometo que dormiré temprano hoy.

— ¿Aún sigues pensando en Chat?

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en las escaleras que la dirigen a su salón, sosteniendo su bolsa entre sus manos con mayor comodidad para seguir conversando con su pequeña acompañante. Más que sueño, eran sus pensamientos.

— Sí, ya no sé cómo actuar…

— Primero debes de saber qué es lo que en verdad quieres para decidir lo siguiente.

— Tienes razón pero…

— ¿Marinette?

Sintió helar su piel cuando Adrien la llamó, cerrando con velocidad y hasta agresividad su bolsa, esperando no haber sido escuchada o que no haya llegado antes y se percatara de que había alguien más a su lado.

— ¡A-Adrien!

— ¿Todo en orden?

— Sí, es solo que no dormí bien.

Su mirada esmeralda se quedó estática sobre la de Marinette, haciendo que el corazón de ella aumentara la velocidad de su palpitar. Adrien sentía que había algo malo en ella, sentía que había algo que la molestaba más y si estaba en sus manos ayudarla, lo haría. Intentaba leerle el pensamiento a través de la mirada, pero se desvió de su objetivo al sentirse atrapado en ellos.

La observó detenidamente, grabándose cada parte de su rostro levemente sonrosado, ese delineado sutil, sus mejillas redondeadas, su pequeña nariz y sus labios con un ligero brillo labial rosa, un rostro que le resultó perfecto, un rostro que de pronto sintió había mirado antes. Desvió su mirada un poco brusco, al pensar en el rostro de Ladybug, sintiéndose mal de nuevo al compararlas hasta ese punto, pero, pensándoselo bien, sí había una similitud.

Mientras tanto Marinette volvió a respirar cuando ya no era observada con tanto detenimiento, advirtiendo que su corazón salía de su pecho y sintiéndose aturdida por la intensidad de sus latidos. Sentía que esa mirada profunda y suave ya había estado sobre de ella antes pero, era imposible, quizás ya soñaba demasiado con él que confundió la realidad con sus fantasías.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! — ambos voltearon a sus espaldas para descubrir que se trataba de Chloe.

Marinette se levantó rápido, seguida de Adrien quien a comparación de ella, sabía que algo andaba mal, por lo que optó por prepararse para cualquier situación, sintiendo una presión extraña en su anillo.

— Nada Chloe, Adrien solo me preguntó que…

— ¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte, eres la última persona de la quiero escuchar algo.

Marinette quedó boquiabierta por la actitud tan agresiva de la hija del alcalde, normalmente se burlaría de ella o hablaría con superioridad, no con ese tono tan amenazador. Parecía ser alguien completamente diferente. Bajó los dos escalones que tenía a su espalda en cuanto Chloe empezó a avanzar hacia ambos.

— Siempre tú Marinette, ¿por qué? — Instintivamente Marinette dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, estableciendo su distancia— ¡¿Por qué Marinette?! En todo, siempre, siempre, por todo, siempre.

— Chloe, debes calmarte, no sé qué pase contigo pero si necesitas hablar, podemos hacerlo—intervino Adrien ante la poca coherencia con la que la rubia se expresaba, empezando a darse de cuenta de que sus ojos azules tenían un ligero tono morado.

—…Adrien— respondió sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada a Marinette. Efectivamente, sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul con morado.

Todo les quedó claro en cuanto vieron que Chloe cerró los ojos un momento y asintió, casi como si alguien le hablara al oído. Ambos sabían de quién se trataba pero no entendían del todo la situación, si Chloe había sido akumatizada, ¿cómo es que aún no estaba transformada?

— ¡Marinette! — gritó Adrien un segundo antes de que Chloe fuera tras de ella, pero no reaccionó a tiempo, por lo que cayó de bruces con la rubia sobre de ella.

— Chloe… ¡para!

— ¡Cállate!

Marinette forcejeaba sin soltar las muñecas de Chloe, pues buscaba llegar a su cuello. Le estaba costando bastante trabajo, pues Chloe parecía estarle ganando en fuerza o quizás, tenía muchas más fuerza a causa del akuma.

Trataba de hacer uso de su cadera para poder volver la situación a su favor o por lo menos poder zafarse del agarre y salir de ahí. Sim embargo, Adrien la ayudó, pues tomó por la cintura a la rubia y se la quitó de encima, aunque poniendo un poco más de fuerza de la que creyó necesaria y también forcejeando para evitar que se fuera sobre de ella de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritaba repetidamente, por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo para que su grupo saliera a ver qué sucedía, al igual que más compañeros e incluso el director.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo Chloe? Podemos resolver esto charlando tranquilamente.

— ¡Cállate! — ese grito hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran, así como Adrien la soltó, al sentir una especie de frío recorrerle.

Chloe apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza en lo que parecía por fin haber tomado el control de sus emociones y que volviera a la calma. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Marinette de manera calmada, pero esto no hizo que Dupain bajara la guardia.

— Adrien era mío…— susurró de manera audible solo para Marinette— Yo tenía toda la atención de Adrien, ¡hasta que tu llegaste!

Marinette sintió helar su sangre cuando recibió esa mirada completamente morada llena de odio, pero no solo eso, también había una especia de tatuaje con forma de mariposa alrededor de sus ojos. Además de que la misma energía oscura que rodea a los akumatizados al momento de ser liberados, se encontraba sobre las manos de Chloe, como si estuviera comenzando a transformarse muy lentamente.

— Adiós…Marinette.

No espero a ver que sucedía, corrió hacia su espalda en busca de la salida de la escuela, muy consciente de que era perseguida muy de cerca. Adrien también corrió, pero a diferencia de todos los que lo hicieron, fue en busca de un sitio donde esconderse.

— ¡Plagg!

— Espera Adrien.

— Es urgente no puedo esperar.

— Hawkmoth está planeando algo grande y estoy seguro que esa chica no es la única akumatizada de esa manera.

— Transfórmame.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió como respuesta, él también sentía que algo estaba yendo sumamente mal y probablemente Ladybug y él se encontrarían en uno de los peligros más grandes de la historia.

0-0-0-0

Respiraba agitadamente esperado no haber sido vista por Chloe cuando se refugió en el callejón. Había corrido una gran distancia, llena de obstáculos por la gente y automóviles que se atravesaban en su recorrido y muy apenas había conseguido dejar a Chloe lo suficientemente atrás para buscar donde esconderse aunuw fuera solo un momento.

— Marinette— escuchó a su compañera un tanto apresurada, por lo que no pensó ni un segundo para abrir su bolsa— Marinette, debes transformarte ya, Hawkmoth ha incrementado su poder.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Éste akuma no es como los demás…

— ¡¿Creíste que podías esconderte?!

Su conversación fue interrumpida de golpe por Chloe que entraba amenazadoramente en el callejón, obligando a Tikky a regresar a su escondite y a Marinette a pensar en una salida mejor que correr a la máxima velocidad que pudiera para evadirla.

Chloe sacudió sus manos, haciendo que aquella oscuridad incrementara por todo lo largo de sus brazos.

— Adrien es solo mío.

— No sabía que ahora era posible adueñarte de las personas— sintió una paz inundarla cuando escuchó la voz de Chat a espaldas de su agresora, quien en vez de inmutarse, sonrió con malicia.

— Sabía que vendrías pronto…

El error más grande de Marinette fue distraerse ese segundo en el que Chloe estiró su mano velozmente para dejarla atorada de la cintura por esa obscuridad, lo que la llevó de golpe a la pared, dificultándole la movilidad pues también sus brazos fueron capturados. Sintió preocupación por Tikky, pues su bolsa había quedado en la oscuridad, esperaba que la tea fuera resistente a esa extraña energía.

— Dame tu anillo.

Chat sostuvo con fuerza su arma, obligando a su cerebro a trabajar en un plan en el que pudiera liberar a Marinette. Chloe debía tener alguna debilidad, pero al no saber la razón del por qué estaba detrás de Marinette no sabía cómo actuar, además de que no actuaba igual que cualquier otro akumatizado, todo era distinto y aunque quizás Plagg tenía la respuesta, debía actuar bajo sus instintos. Necesitaba a Ladybug antes de que Marinette saliera herida.

Quien, por cierto, seguía forcejeando, intentando llegar hasta su bolsa para asegurar el bienestar de su compañera, pero le era difícil, tanto como el respirar, pues la presión iba en aumento, se sentía como una muñeca, pues ninguno de sus esfuerzos dada el resultado que esperaba.

— Chat Noir, dame tu anillo—repitió haciendo más fuerte el agarre de Marinette, haciéndola quejarse un poco, pues a pesar del dolor no quería demostrar debilidad o peligro, lo que menos quería era que Chat perdiera su miraculous.

— Adrien…— el héroe abrió los ojos con sorpresa y brusquedad al escuchar su nombre civil de los labios de la víctima— Adrien es mío, nada de lo que hagas te lo devolverá.

Dijo con dificultad logrando justo lo que esperaba, que Chloe desviara su atención de Chat Noir y la regresara a ella, aunque eso le costó más presión sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole inevitable el quejarse un poco fuerte.

— No importa lo mucho que me dañes, él vendrá por mí…— se quejó de nuevo, el aumento de fuerza era increíble, así como aquella energía oscura que rodeaba los brazos de la rubia se iba acoplando por el torso de esta. Estaba alimentando su moción negativa. —Yo le importo mucho…más que…tú.

Eso hizo detonar la cólera dentro de Chloe, pues no solo grito de rabia, la oscuridad la empezó a rodear casi por completo a una velocidad relativamente rápida, pero ella no fue la única gritando, Marinette también lo hizo, a causa del dolor de su cuerpo.

Claro que su sufrir no duró mucho, pues Chat Noir ya estaba buscando cómo liberarla.

— Descuida princesa, te liberaré en un segundo.

Sonrió como respuesta.

— ¡Cataclismo! — aplicó su poder en el centro de aquella energía que la tenía rodeada, esperando que funcionara.

Marinette inhaló profundo al sentir la liberación de un poco de fuerza, lo que le dio el espacio y tiempo suficiente a Chat para hacer crecer su arma y aplicar una contra fuerza que hizo que Marinette pudiera caer al suelo libre del agarre que recuperó su fuerza de un segundo a otro.

— Sujétate fuerte. — advirtió Chat cuando la cargo en sus brazos y salió corriendo de ahí a un sitio seguro, aunque no estaba seguro de a donde llevarla, por lo que optó por ir por los techos de la ciudad hasta alejarse lo más que pudo del callejón.

Marinette se aferró con fuerza de él, sintiéndose adolorida pero nada grave que no se curara con descanso, aunque lo que ahora le preocupaba era poder transformarse y acabar con el akuma.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Segura estarás bien aquí?

— Sí, es imposible que Chloe sepa dónde vivo y de lo contrario, debo advertirle a mis padres.

Ambos se miraron y aunque Marinette sabía que no era momento para ponerse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salvar París, le fue imposible no comparar la mirada de Adrien con la que tenía sobre de ella en ese instante. No podía ser posible, ¿o sí?

— Oye, respecto a ese tal Adrien…— la tensión entre ambos creció.

— Es la razón por la que Chloe está detrás de mí, cree que él está conmigo o algo así, pero es imposible.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — ella desvió su mirada y camino con intenciones de meterse a su habitación o quizás solo evitar su simple pregunta.

— Porque Adrien es demasiado para mí.

No supo identificar el sentimiento que lo recorrió ante la respuesta llena de dolor de Marinette, ¿acaso ella estaba sumamente enamorada de él? Y él seguía sin decidirse, seguía jugando con lo más preciado que puede haber y lastimaba a Marinette. Se sintió como basura, comprendiendo que quien en realidad era demasiado para alguien, era Marinette, ella no se merecía pasar por aquello.

Su anillo sonó.

— Creo que deberías regresar, — dijo algo apresurada— quizás Ladybug ya te estará buscando.

— Tienes razón. Cuídate.

Sin decir más y ni siquiera poder mirarla, salió de ahí. Debía buscar un lugar para alimentar a Plagg y seguir tras Chloe.

Regresaría, pero ya no como Chat Noir, regresaría como Adrien, era momento de decidir.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Tikky? ¿Estás bien?

— Marinette…sí, tu mano sí logró llegar hasta la bolsa y fue por ello que no terminé aplastada. —respondió saliendo rápidamente de su bolsillo para abrazar la mejilla de su compañera.

— Vayamos detrás de Chat. ¡Transfórmame!

Ya en su traje rojo salió de ahí con ayuda de su yo-yo, tomando la misma dirección que Chat, esperando que pudiera recuperar su transformación pronto. No podía dejar de pensar en qué le había pasado a Chloe, pensó en que quizás se puso celosa por verla junto a Adrien, pero era como decía, él era demasiado para ella, además no estaban haciendo nada que provocara celos.

Y aunque así hubiera sido, ¿cómo es que no vio al akuma llegar a ella? Además de que no había sido transformada, o al menos no pronto, si esa oscuridad que la rodeaba era la que le estaba dando los poderes que dan los akumas, iba avanzando demasiado lento y aumentó al momento en que la provocó.

Pronto se situó en el callejón. Estaba maltratado y las pocas cosas que había, estaban destrozadas y no había señal de Chloe por ninguna parte.

— My Lady.

— Chat — respondió sin voltear a verlo, — ¿estuviste aquí?

— Así es…Hawkmoth está planeando algo grande y no le pude seguir la pista a la chica.

— No lo comprendo, — siguió hablando mientras se acercaba al lugar donde había estado apresada momentos antes— a como se ve todo, puede resultar más peligrosa que cualquier otra persona.

— Y Hawkmoth empieza a controlar la situación mejor que antes.

Ladybug asintió mientras compartía la mirada con Chat Noir hacia la pared, donde quedó la marca de una mariposa sobre el concreto. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de los dos al comprender en el riesgo en que Marinette se había encontrado.

0-0-0-0

— ¿De verdad vas a confiar más en tu máquina que en mí?

— No exactamente, pero necesito saber si ya hubo algún suceso parecido.

Plagg rodó los ojos antes de ir a obstaculizar la vista de Adrien sobre su computador, pues desde que habían llegado a su habitación, no la había despegado de ahí buscando la información que no sabía que estaba buscando.

— Escucha…hace muchos años, sucedió una situación similar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

El kwami negro se sentó sobre el teclado de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recordar todo con claridad. No creía que aquello podría suceder de nueva cuenta y estaba seguro que el kwami rojo tampoco lo esperaba.

Generaciones atrás, los ancestros de Ladybug y Chat Noir se habían enfrentado a Hawkmoth frente a frente y estuvieron a punto de perder la vida a causa de unas personas de comportamiento extraño, dichas personas las nombraron "Sombra".

— ¿Sombra? — Adrien empezaba a sentirse un poco confundido.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba rodeada esa chica de sus brazos? Era mucho más que oscuridad.

Los sombra, eran personas que habían sido lastimadas ya fuera leve o gravemente con algo que tienen sumamente aferrado a sí mismo, especialmente otra persona. No saben cómo es que surgen estas personas pero su emoción negativa es incluso más fuerte que cualquier otra, más que el desamor o la humillación.

No es un sentimiento que llegue de golpe y con fuerza, avanza lento y se incrementa con cada día o cada vez que se les recuerda que han perdido a alguien que les importaba demasiado. Los sombra pueden durar días e incluso meses con ese mismo dolor, incluso, el poseedor del kwami del pavo real fue condenado a esa oscuridad.

— ¿Quieres decir que hay más como nosotros Tikky?

— No estoy segura, elegir a un portador no es sencillo, Hawkmoth existe de nuevo y quien está detrás de esto se dejó seducir por la maldad.

Desde entonces, no ha habido un nuevo portador para el kwami azul. Ladybug y Chat Noir apenas pudieron escapar, pero esa guerra duró años, los sombra fueron base importante por la que existieron diferentes guerras en la humidad, incluso había un sombra dirigiendo armadas que causaron la muerte de millones de inocentes y es que su emoción negativa iba en incremento con la simple mención de los que odiaba.

Por suerte, esa habilidad no fue perfeccionada pero Ladybug y Chat Noir no pudieron hacer nada. Los vencieron, sin embargo, Hawkmoth no tuvo acceso a los miraculous, éstos fueron escondidos de toda la humanidad. Razón por la cual las guerras no terminaban y al final Hawkmoth fue vencido por su mismo poder imperfecto.

—No puedes tomarte esto a la ligera, definitivamente hay más como ella.

— Y está detrás de Marinette…— Adrien empezó a sentir la presión sobre su alter ego y la preocupación.

— Debes advertirle.

0-0-0-0

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos sin saber qué hacer al respecto, Marinette rociaba las plantas de su balcón, faltaba poco para que la noche se apoderara del cielo, por lo que las nubes se pintaban de un peculiar amarillo que pudo haber sido hermoso de no ser por la historia que acababa de escuchar.

Tikky había decidido darle ese tiempo a solas para que procesara todo lo sucedido, estaba segura que Marinette no terminaría igual que su antigua portadora, después de todo, su corazón estaba cubierto de ternura, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que estaba atrapada por el sentimiento del amor.

— ¡Marinette, te buscan!

Escuchó a su mamá decir, por lo dejó de lado lo que hacía para regresar a su habitación y toparse con una gran sorpresa. En cierto modo estaba esperando que fuera Alya, pues por lo general, así grita su mamá para darle aviso de que también irá a su habitación. Increíblemente alguien más tenía el poder para hacer lo mismo y se quedó helada al otro lado de la habitación.

— Hola.

Adrien estaba en su habitación.

— Hola, ¡Adrien! — prácticamente gritó el nombre, pues cayó en cuenta d que Adrien Agreste, estaba en su habitación, en su habitación llena de fotos de él.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para que no las notara fue avanzar hacia él para tratar de retenerlo ahí y no pudiera ver su pequeña obsesión por él, aunque claro, él no podía ver nada más que no fuera Marinette.

— Bueno, yo… solo vine a ver cómo estabas.

— Estoy bien, Chat Noir me ayudó— respondió con una leve sonrisa que provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Adrien.

— Es bueno escuchar eso, ¿mañana irás a la escuela?

— Sí, — respondió no muy segura de aquello— no puedo dejar que esto me afecte tanto.

— Deberías que darte aquí. — Marinette lo vio un tanto desconcertada por la seriedad con la que le dijo aquello. — Me preocupas mucho ¿sabes?

Esta vez fue el turno del corazón de Marinette para sentir algo diferente y más aún cuando Adrien, sin flaquear o pensarlo, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, con protección, fuerza y delicadeza. Ambos sintieron como si ese simple roce fuera una especie de conexión que los uniría más de lo que pensaban o pudieran imaginar.

— Adrien…

— Permíteme ser quien cuide de ti, quien procure tu seguridad, — no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos aún sintiendo que empezaba a sonrojarse levemente como ella— Marinette…

Se fue acercando lentamente hacía su rostro, desviando su mirada hacia aquellos labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa del momento. Marinette no se movía, sabía lo que venía, pero aunque hubiera soñado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo, no estaba segura de sí lo deseaba tanto como antes.

Adrien pasó saliva nervioso, Marinette respiró entrecortadamente antes de su respiración se mezclara y aunque ambos cerraron los ojos, el contacto nunca llegó.

Un beso que se sustituyó por un abrazo que hizo que ambos se embriagaran con el aroma del otro para guardarlo para siempre en su memoria, un momento que no sabían si se repetiría, si sería eterno o era parte de un simple sueño.

Quizás, sí había esperanza.

* * *

¡Volví! Y estoy lista para recibir reclamos por mi gran retraso, sorry :C pero aunque me tardara nunca he pensado en dejar el fic, eso se los puedo asegurar ^^

¿Qué les pareció? Por fin pude darles a conocer un poco más de la trama, porque no mis lectores, no todo es felicidad y amor, también debe sufrimiento y guerra (?

Por cierto, también aprovecho para decirles que mi página de FB ha cambiado y la pueden encontrar como:

 **Risu-chan**

¡Dénle like! Así podremos estar más en contacto, conocernos y sobre todo, me presionen para que actualice ¡ya! Dx

Ok, ok, ya parloteé mucho.

Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado mucho.

¡Los amo musho musho!

Sin más, se despide su amiga **_Risu-chan xD_**

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 _PD: perdonen si hay alguna falla de redacción u ortografía, ando algo apurada pero lo revisaré mañana C:_

 **09-Octubre-2016**


	6. Oscuridad

_**Capítulo 5: Oscuridad**_

Habían pasado ya siete días desde el incidente. Cuatro días en los que los padres de Marinette le suplicaban no saliera de casa, pues a pesar de que su hija no les había contado nada sobre el suceso, al tratarse de Chloe, no tardaron en enterarse de los hechos, además de que no había sitio donde no se viera el rostro de la hija del alcalde, después de todo, había desaparecido. Sin embargo, no era la única que se buscaba con desesperación en toda Francia, en Versalles también se buscaba a una chica y a un chico en Giverny.

Ante tal situación, los rumores no dejaban de esparcirse por todos los medios posibles. La ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir era la más solicitada en cualquier sitio, especialmente en Paris, pues el mismo alcalde los había llamado justo al otro día del ataque de Marinette y la desaparición de Chloe.

— Sigo sin comprender las acciones de mi hija, no se iría sin más —los héroes escuchaban atentos de pie frente al escritorio. No decían nada y sus rostros estaban llenos de seriedad. — Ayúdenme a encontrar a mi hija.

— Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para encontrarla, pero hay algo que debe saber…

Ladybug miró a Chat antes de interrumpirlo. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no se lo permitiría, no después de conocer a la perfección la historia que Tikky le había contado. Su instinto le decía que no era el momento de revelar información tan importante sin haber investigado con mayor profundidad la situación real en la que se encontraban.

— No podemos hacerlo solos, la policía deberá ayudarnos.

Siguieron encerrados buscando la mejor manera de trabajar en conjunto y fue ahí cuando Chat Noir comprendió lo que la heroína buscaba. Tener el camino libre para ellos para ir tras Hawkmoth. Ellos deberían emprender su propia investigación, una que era hasta cierto punto, independiente respecto a la desaparición de Chloe.

Cada noche se reunían en la torre Eiffel para tomar rumbos diferentes y abarcar mayor territorio, buscar pistas o con suerte toparse a Chloe, sin embargo, no estaban seguros de cómo la encontrarían, qué aspecto físico tendría y que tan peligrosamente poderosa se había vuelto.

Cuando se enteraron de la desaparición de los otros dos chicos, comenzaron a investigar a mayor profundidad, pues había algo que los caracterizaba, algo que los hizo llegar a los canales de la televisión nacional junto a Chloe. Una rara energía obscura que los rodeaba. El resultado de su investigación dio un ataque sumamente violento contra una persona de su contexto más cercano, tal como había sucedido con Marinette, solo que no tuvieron la misma fortuna que ella, pues las víctimas estaban gravemente heridas en el hospital.

— ¿Marinette?

Tikky la seguía llamando con preocupación cada vez que llegaban en la madrugada y comía su galleta, ya que a pesar de tener todo ese problema encima, de estar cansada por no dormir bien a causa de cumplir como Ladybug más horas de las que acostumbra y cumplir en todo lo que debe cumplir Marinette, sus sentimientos seguían ahí, presentes, en forma de confusión por dos sonrisas que la llenaban y de aquel momento que no olvidaría, por no saber qué pensar al momento en qué empezó a comparar a Chat Noir y Adrien como si de una sola persona de tratar.

— Estaré bien Tikky, deja de preocuparte. — respondió con una sonrisa que a pesar de estar llena de cansancio, no dejaba de ser verdadera.

Adrien era quien llegaba y se quedaba completamente dormido al instante en que su cabeza tocaba su almohada. Plagg tomaba su camembert sin problemas de la mochila de su compañero. Comprendía muy bien el cansancio por el que pasaba, y eso hacía que compartiera la preocupación con Tikky sin saberlo. El horario de Adrien de por sí ya era cansado y completamente ocupado, viviendo bajo la presión de su padre y ahora también bajo la del misterio de Hawkmoth. Y la del amor.

Admiraba el hecho de que cada día se levantara listo para lucir fresco y alegre, aunque había ciertas horas en el día en que le costaba más esfuerzo poder lucir como si nada más que una sesión difícil de fotos era lo que atormentaba su día a día.

Y aunque ningún kwami quería admitirlo, muy en el fondo de su consciencia sabían que la historia de una u otra manera se estaba repitiendo, variaciones por el tiempo, por la personalidad de sus portadores pero al final, empezaba a ser exactamente igual.

0-0-0-0

Marinette entró bostezando al aula, por lo que se tardó un momento en percatarse de que casi todo el grupo estaba rodeando a Adrien. Alya era la que más estaba sobre de él, cuestionándole tantas cosas que bien pudo haberse confundido con una entrevista, o más bien, un interrogatorio.

— ¿Entonces se podría decir que es la primera vez? —cuestionó Rose completamente emocionada ante la respuesta anterior del joven modelo.

— Se podría decir que sí, por primera vez mi padre no se enteró antes que yo.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo sobre el triunfo del rubio. Alya le hizo señas a Marinette para que se acercara más y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, prácticamente la arrastró junto a ella, en primera fila con el nuevo rostro de la revista de moda internacional más importante de todas y en la que Adrien, sería el primer modelo de su edad en aparecer en la portada.

— Y dime Adrien, ¿crees que Marinette algún día pueda formar parte de la revista?

La aludida sintió como le tembló todo el cuerpo y que su lengua se desconectaba de su cerebro. Pues con aquella pregunta no solo se volvió el centro de atención de Adrien, también de toda la clase. No era un secreto para nadie que su vida fuera la moda y el diseño, a decir verdad, más de una vez le habían pedido que diseñara algo para ellos, desde una funda de teléfono móvil hasta cortinas para redecorar las habitaciones.

— Estoy seguro que sí, quien sabe, quizás termine siendo mi jefa. —respondió con una sonrisa alentadora que de no ser porque Alya estaba a su lado, se hubiera desmayado de la emoción.

De nuevo empezaron las preguntas simultaneas que no podían ser respondidas al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, ya no tuvieron tiempo de tomar turnos para conseguirlo pues su profesora había entrado lista para iniciar las clases del día y con ello disipó a la multitud que rodeaba al modelo. Bueno, casi todo el grupo. Era en se tipo de situaciones donde Marinette no dejaba de pensar en que debía darse prisa en resolver el caso de Chloe, pues Sabrina se había alejado de todos.

Era cosa del diario ver a una Sabrina sentada sola en la hora del almuerzo con aires de tristeza que podrían contagiarse con facilidad. Marinette había intentado más de una ocasión acercársele, no dejarla sola y que dejara de excluirse a sí misma, pero la respuesta que recibía era un intento de insulto que Chloe le diría. No le molestaba ni se enojaba, después de todo, Sabrina vivía prácticamente para la desaparecida.

Alya se limitaba a obligarla a alejarse de donde fuera que estuviera Sabrina y la dejara en paz en su soledad. Más de uno se sorprendía por la actitud de Marinette, y es que es verdad que muchos en su lugar no hubieran vuelto a clases, ni salir de casa hasta no saber nada respecto a Chloe. Probablemente Marinette también estaría así, pero su alter-ego era lo que ayudaba a seguir con aquello sin problemas. Además de que había alguien que le había prometido cuidar de ella y de verdad que sí lo hacía, aunque no como se esperaba.

Adrien había empezado a comer junto a Marinette y Alya, en compañía de Nino, claro está. De esa manera podría estar listo en caso de que Chloe apareciera de la nada tratando de ir tras Marinette de nueva cuenta y era algo que disfrutaba mucho, pues aunque no todos los días comían juntos, conocía un poco más a su compañera de clases, que de vez en vez era víctima del nerviosismo y eso le fascinaba, ya que así no se sentía tan mal cuando era él nervioso.

Nino no dejaba de molestarlo con respecto a los sentimientos que sentía por ella y era en esas ocasiones en las que se permitía sentirse totalmente atraído por Marinette y le dejaba a la noche, el confundirlo con la presencia de la heroína, comparándolas a causa de esa tonta teoría sobre que son la misma persona.

Al finalizar las clases, Adrien tuvo que salir corriendo al encuentro con su chofer y Natalie. Tenía una agenda apretada, pues debía librar con dos sesiones de fotografías, una para la revista internacional y la otra para la ropa de nueva temporada de su padre, así como comenzar a filmar un comercial para la misma revista. Lo bueno de todo aquello, es que sería en el mismo lugar. La torre Eiffel.

Marinette salió de la escuela junto a Nino y Alya, quienes, luego de sonreírse mutuamente, tomaron a Marinette por cada brazo y la hicieron avanzar sin decirle mucho. Adrien los había dejado asistir como espectadores a la sesión, claro que él no se esperaba que Marinette también fuera a asistir, después de todo había sido solo Nino el que intervino para poder ir, manteniendo en el anonimato a dos acompañantes.

0-0-0-0

Sin problemas les dieron unas identificaciones plastificadas que los nombraban como observadores. Aunque habían llegado tarde y les tomó tiempo el conseguir el pase, ya que toda la zona que era ocupada para la sesión estaba cerrada y en lo que investigaban que fuera verdad lo que decían, pues se perdieron de la primera sesión fotográfica y el principio de la segunda.

Marinette parecía niña pequeña rodeada por miles de sus dulces preferidos. Luces, cámaras, ropa, maquillaje, micrófonos, bueno, todo un sueño y definitivamente Adrien. Pues no estaba acostumbrada a verlo en traje negro, usualmente las fotos en las que aparece llevan un aire más casual que formal, le estaban colocando polvo ene l rostro mientras reajustaban la cámara que estaba frente a él.

El negro le iba bastante bien. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban demasiado, incluso más que su cabello. Realmente se encontraba embelesada por la belleza que Adrien poseía, además de que su personalidad era lo que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo. No cualquier modelo era increíblemente guapo con una hermosa personalidad, bueno, un ser humano en toda la expresión de la palabra.

— ¡Luces listas! — Gritó el director justo cuando la maquillista se alejó de su compañero de clase —Necesito que resalten la mirada. Adrien, solo déjate llevar y recuerda, tu lado serio, malvado, ¡el más atractivo que tengas!

Como todo profesional, se deshizo de la pequeña sonrisa que le había brindado especialmente a Marinette, luego de hacerle ver a sus tres amigos que ya los había notado. A pesar de que demostró toda l seguridad del mundo, por dentro se moría de los nervios, pues podría jurar que sentía únicamente la mirada de Marinette.

Se acomodó mejor sobre el banco alto en el que estaba sentado, solo para poder subir su pierna derecha a otro banco más pequeño y poder reposar su codo derecho sobre su rodilla y así colocar su mano cerca de su rostro. Suspiró profundo y dejó que su personalidad de Chat Noir se apoderara de él por un momento, dando como resultado una mirada profunda en un rostro lleno de seriedad. Cinco flashes después, cambió de posición de su brazo, dejándolo caer aun sobre su rodilla, levantando un poco su cabeza y dirigir una mirada que podría considerarse felina.

O al menos así lo vio Marinette. Por su mente solo pasaban los ojos de Chat Noir. Era exactamente la misma mirada pero en un molde distinto. Alya dedujo que su rostro lleno de sorpresa era a causa de lo bien que se veía Adrien, y agradecía que fuera así, pues no sabría cómo explicarle lo que en verdad estaba pasando por su cabeza. Adrien siendo Chat Noir.

—Esto es mejor que cualquier recorte de revista, ¿no crees?

— Así es Alya—Nino empezó a reírse levemente por la respuesta de su amiga.

Adrien ya había cambiado de posición dos veces más y la música les permitía hablar un poco fuerte sin llegar a molestar a los que estaban trabajando.

Marinette decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Tener la oportunidad de presenciar sesiones de fotos así de profesionales no se tenían todos los días, ya después compararía al héroe gatuno con Adrien, cuando tuviera la revista en sus manos y su colección de recortes creciera, después de toda, esa sesión era la destinada a la revista internacional y requería de un trabajo mayor que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Lamentablemente había alguien a quien eso no le importaba.

Adrien sintió ese momento en cámara lenta, tanto como Marinette. Alguien gritó cuidado al momento en el que un par de las barreras de los curiosos empezaban a caer. Dos tablones de unos tres metros de altura, cubiertos de metal, bien sujetos al suelo y entre sí caían sobre Adrien y el fotógrafo.

— ¡Adrien! — gritó Marinette con intenciones de ir en su ayuda, pero siendo detenida por Alya y Nino.

Más de uno gritó con temor ante aquello. Por fortuna, Adrien había reaccionado a tiempo y se lanzó hacía un costado, cayendo bruscamente al suelo antes de empezar a girar y librarse del tablón, sin embargo, el fotógrafo no contó con la misma suerte. Adrien tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y llenos de susto cuando vio lo que menos quería salir de debajo del tablón que seguramente pesaba más de lo que parecía.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer algo, toda la zona que se había cerrado comenzó a colapsar, por lo que todos corrían hacía la salida.

— ¡Corran! —gritó Adrien en dirección a las demás personas que se encontraba a su espalda, lejos de la salida y que corrían el mismo riesgo que el fotógrafo y esperaba que nadie más.

— ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien! — gritaba Marinette intentando regresar, pero sus amigos sabían que lo mejor era confiar en que estaría bien y salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Los tres ya estaban en un sitio seguro, viendo como el lugar se colapsaba lentamente y la gente ya no salía únicamente por lo que había sido la entrada. Desde su sitio, empezó a buscar a Adrien con la vista, pero se topó con algo que no se esperaba. Un hombre salía del otro del lugar con suma calma, viendo como el lugar se colapsaba con cierto gusto en su rostro. Lo más llamó su atención fue que una de sus manos empezaba a rodearse de la misma energía que Chloe.

Había un sombra detrás de todo aquello.

— Chicos, hay que pedir ayuda y ayudarlos.

—De acuerdo.

Eso fue más que suficiente para separarse y poder salir de ahí para transformarse. No podían perderle la pista a ese hombre.

0-0-0-0

Adrien estaba junto al fotógrafo, intentando quitarle de encima el tablón. Ya no le hablaba porque no había respuesta. Esperaba que solo estuviera inconsciente, pues ver tanto líquido carmesí a su alrededor no le daba muchas esperanzas. No todos los tablones habían caído y no todos habían salido ilesos, pues las luces y cosas más habían caído, lastimando a más de uno.

Cuando por fin había conseguido levantar un poco el tablón, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Como pudo, hizo a un lado todo aquello que había levantado, dejando libre solo la parte de los hombros y la cabeza del fotógrafo. Se levantó y giró para toparse con ese hombre de tez morena y cabello azabache. No lo conocía y nunca lo había visto.

— Muévete. — le ordenó con una voz distorsionada que lo puso alerta.

Se puso a la defensa y descubrió la energía que recorría una de sus manos y comenzaba en la punta de los dedos de la otra. Maldijo el no tener a Plagg cerca y haberlo dejado en su mochila dentro de su camerino rodante, fuera del lugar colapsado. Era demasiado tarde para intentar llegar hasta él.

— Muévete— repitió con molestia apretando los puños, haciendo que la energía avanzara un poco más.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

— ¡Muévete! —gritó colérico estirando su brazo y alargando la energía.

Adrien se preparó para el impacto pero un yo-yo envolvió su cadera y haló de él antes de que el ataque lo alcanzara. Ladybug había llegado a tiempo. La miró correr hasta él y tomarlo por la cintura antes de lanzar el yo-yo nuevamente y sacarlo de ahí. Lo dejó justo en donde es su camerino, no había nadie y estaba a salvo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le preguntó una vez su yo-yo regresó a su cintura.

Adrien se perdió en su mirada. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella en forma civil. Notó su verdadera altura. Notó que se ponía nerviosa y que de no ser por el antifaz sus mejillas se hubieran visto mucho más rojas.

—Sí, gracias por salvarme.

Ladybug simplemente asintió y justo cuando iba a lanzar su yo-yo, sintió una agarre firme en su brazo que la obligó a voltear. Adrien la veía fascinado.

—Ten cuidado por favor.

—Lo tendré. —prometió brindándole una enorme sonrisa sincera que le aceleró el corazón.

0-0-0-0

— Deja a ese hombre en el suelo ahora.

Aterrizó y comenzó a girar su yo-yo lista para cualquier imprevisto o un probable ataque de energía. El sombra, sostenía al fotógrafo que Adrien trataba de ayudar. Al parecer no estaba tan inconsciente, pues se quejaba levemente pero si seguía siendo tratado con simpleza y brusquedad no iba a salir muy bien de aquello.

Comenzó a acercarse con precaución. Quería liberar a la víctima y enfrentarse solamente al causante de todo aquello, que la guiara hasta donde sea que se fueron los sombras anteriores, si es que se reunían en algún punto específico, lo que fuera, no importaba qué, solo necesitaba entenderlos mejor para poder comprender o intuir qué era lo que Hawkmoth tenía en mente.

— ¡No molestes!

El fotógrafo comenzó a gritar con dolor cuando esa energía comenzó a rodearlo rápidamente por todo el cuerpo, robándole la poca consciencia que le quedaba y preocupando más a Ladybug, pues la sangre comenzó a brotar con mayor intensidad. A ese paso, las cosas no terminarían bien.

Acortó la distancia que separa al sombra de ella y lanzó su yo-yo con fuerza al hombro que más cerca le quedaba, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, solo consiguió hacerlo rabiar y empezara a atacarla también. Una mano sobre el hombre y la otra le lanzó un ataque a Ladybug que esquivó con facilidad, comenzando a saltar, pues los ataques iban uno detrás de otro.

Luego de caer, se posicionó de tal forma que hizo girar su yo-yo y formó un escudo que la energía no atravesó pero sí la empujó y fue justo en el momento exacto, pues eso hizo que el sombra se centrara en ella lo suficiente para no notar a Chat Noir quien con un golpe certero en la espalda del atacante, liberó al fotógrafo y logró que esa energía se disipara y volviera únicamente a los brazos del hombre.

—¡Chat!

—Debemos evacuar la zona y llevar a este hombre a que lo atiendan.

No perdieron el tiempo y aprovecharon el poco tiempo que tenían. Pues parecía que el golpe de Chat le había causado más conflicto de lo esperado a aquel hombre que estaba recuperando fuerzas. Corrieron lejos de ahí hasta que se toparon a alguna personas que estaban trabajando en la sesión de fotos.

— ¡Escuchen por favor! — No fue necesario algo más para que escucharan atentamente aquello que tenía que decir — deben evacuar la zona. Estamos enfrentando una situación difícil.

Aunque muchos sintieron se presas del pánico comenzaron a moverse. Algunos paramédicos y policiales que ahí ya se encontraban, iniciaron con la movilización. Chat Noir regresó al lado de Ladybug luego de dejar a salvo al hombre. Justo a tiempo para recibir ambos, el ataque del hombre.

— ¡Sus miraculous! — eso bastó para que la movilización se sumergiera entre gritos y carreras por salir de ahí. — ¡Denme sus miraculous!

Los héroes se posicionaron listos para recibir otro ataque que bloquearon exitosamente con sus armas. Definitivamente, aquel hombre era mucho más agresivo y peligroso de lo que Chloe fue. O era porque Hawkmoth se había vuelto más fuerte o tenía algo que ver con la emoción y la personalidad de las personas.

No podían intentar nada. El hombre seguía gritando o mismo una y otra vez sin dejar de atacar y hasta que no hubiera civiles en la zona no podían hacer otra cosa. No iban a arriesgar a los inocentes y no le permitirían atacar a su principal víctima.

— No podemos seguir sin hacer nada Ladybug. ¡Debemos actuar!

— Hay que obligarlo a escapar. No uses tu cataclismo.

El siguiente ataque lo esquivaron y en sincronización se acercaron a él para iniciar con una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde él les llevaba la ventaja por mucho. Especialmente cuando la energía ya estaba empezando a sobrepasar los brazos y empezaba a formarse en sus pies.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — cuestionó Chat Noir forcejeando con él en el suelo.

— ¡No te importa!

Ladybug enredó su yo-yo sobre sus pies, esperando darle una mayor ventaja a su compañero pero eso solo lograba hacer enojar más al hombre que sacó fuerzas para lanzar a Chat Noir y liberarse de él, solo para poder lanzarle a ella energía en la que quedó atrapada.

— ¡Ladybug! — gritó Chat yendo en su auxilio, sin embargo a mitad de su carrera, el hombre lanzó a Ladybug sobre él.

Ni siquiera pudieron intentar reincorporarse, pues otro ataque de energía llegó hasta ellos, haciéndolos gritar de dolor. Habían quedado prensados en esa oscuridad que los iba apretando cada vez más, mientras sentían como un calor insoportable los rodeaba. Podrían jurar que se trataba de fuego.

Sus gritos disminuyeron, sentían sus sentidos irse lejos de su alcance, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia del dolor, pero antes de aquello sucediera, cayeron con brusquedad de una altura considerable que no se habían percatado estaban. Se reincorporaron con la vista algo borrosa, buscando a su contrincante, descubriendo que el hombre empezaba a correr lejos de ahí, con energía en sus piernas también.

— Ladybug…

— Aun podemos.

Sin más, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aún les quedaban emprendieron la persecución. Mantenían su distancia y tomaron el camino de los techos para no ser vistos ni por error. El hombre iba casi tan rápido como ellos y en ocasiones llegaban a perderlo de vista, principalmente porque aún no se recuperaban del todo de aquel ataque.

Una persecución de unos cincuenta minutos en la que casi se rinden por culpa del cansancio. Empero, cuando todo parecía perdido, el sujeto en cuestión redujo la velocidad, justo a las orillas de París, tomó un camino solitario que guiaba a un bosque oscuro. Se dedicaron una mirada significativa antes de empezar a caminar. La luna casi no alumbraba, lo que conseguía que el sitio fuera de verdad tenebroso y oscuro. No habría nada que los detuviera y no despegaban sus manos de sus armas.

Veían a todos lados con temor de caer en una trampa. Jamás se esperaron llegar al corazón del bosque donde ese hombre prácticamente desapareció. No vieron a dónde se había dirigido. Buscaban por todos lados hasta que Chat Noir divisó una figura. El yo-yo comenzó a girar. El bastón se dividió en dos. Hawkmoth estaba frente a ellos personalmente.

—Qué honor debe ser para ustedes tenerme como siempre me quisieron. Ladybug y Chat Noir.

— ¡¿Qué estás planeando?!

— ¿De verdad crees que te responderé, gatito?

Ladybug notó como se empezaban a acercar cuatro personas. Chloe estaba ahí, esperando a las órdenes de Hawkmoth, solo que no sabía quién era quien, sus rostros no se veían con claridad.

— Libéralos.

— No es así de sencillo, querida Ladybug. Todo en éste mundo tiene un precio. —chasqueó los dedos haciendo que los demás salieran de donde estaban y se posicionaran a su lado. — ésta es la verdadera belleza de la humanidad. Odio, venganza, envidia, deseo.

El yo-yo dejó de girar. Ambos héroes estaban sorprendidos y hasta cierto punto asustados. Sus kwamis hablaban a través de la piel, a través de lo que empezaron a sentir en ese momento. Esa historia que no podían sacarse de su cabeza iba tomando forma en la actualidad y no sabían cómo terminaría aquello.

— No te saldrás con la tuya Hawkmoth. — aunque Ladybug quiso sonar amenazante, no lo consiguió ni remotamente.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Lanzarme tu juguete? —Hizo girar su bastón en el aire y lo bajó con un golpe certero en el suelo — Solo quería saludarlos y que se dieran cuenta que estoy más cerca de lo que creen. Akumas.

Sin aviso alguno, cientos de mariposas negras comenzaron a salir del suelo donde los héroes se encontraban de pie, siendo atacados por estos. Escucharon cómo Hawkmoth se reía y se alejaba de ahí seguido de los sombra. Ladybug intentó purificarlos, sin embargo, su cuerpo, al igual que el de Chat, ya estaba sumido en el control de esos animales que bien podrían ser indefensos.

0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos con fuerza encontrándose en su habitación y una carita roja muy preocupada frente a ella. Por la iluminación de su habitación dedujo que aún seguía siendo de madrugada, pero algo le decía que no por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?

—Tikky… Oh Tikky. —la abrazó con fervor sintiendo algo de miedo acumularse en su pecho, queriendo salir por medio del nudo que se hizo en su garganta. — Pensé que no lo lograría.

Habían caído en la inconsciencia y cuando consiguieron despertar, ninguno se encontraba bien, la debilidad era parte profunda se cuerpo. La cabeza les daba vueltas y les dolía terriblemente, algo les decía que habían sido intoxicados con algo. Apoyándose uno de otro, lograron llegar de vuelta al centro de París donde se separaron y se encomendaron a la suerte de poder llegar hasta sus hogares.

Adrien había despertado poco tiempo después que Marinette. Miró su habitación con temor de que fuera producto de alguna alucinación que más de una vez lo amenazó durante su transcurso de regreso.

— Creí que no despertarías.

— ¡Plagg!

—Lo hiciste bien Adrien, lo hiciste bien.

El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su kwami lo abrazo de la mejilla. Él no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto y en ese instante lo necesitaba de sobremanera, por lo que lo tomó entre su pecho y profundizo el abrazo, sin dejar de sentirse asustado, observado, ni dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Ambos, sumergidos en el abrazo más reconfortante que sus kawamis les daban. Sintieron un vacío en su pecho que los lastimaba.

No alcanzaban a comprender la responsabilidad de poseer los miraculous hasta esa noche.

No habían comprendido la gravedad de la situación hasta esa noche.

Hawkmoth pudo deshacerse de ellos fácilmente y estaban seguros que tenía planes mucho más grandes para ellos. Planes donde los requería con vida.

La guerra por los miraculous, acababa de empezar, lo anterior habían sido juegos baratos para pasar el rato.

* * *

Lamento infinitamente la tardanza Dx no era mi intención dejar así de abandonado el fic. Si me siguen en FB, sabrán que atravesé una situación bastante difícil que no me facilitaba escribir. Luego no tenía tiempo, entré a finales, salí de mi ciudad, regresé a la U y bueno, infinidad de cosas.

Además de que dije que si no tenía la historia prácticamente terminada, así que a partir de hoy habrá actualización semanal, ya que solo me falta el final :D

Si sigues aquí, te lo agradezco como no tienes idea. Eres el lector más paciente que conozco.

No diré más porque de verdad me da pena haberme tardado tanto en actualizar :C

¡Espero puedan perdonarme!

Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado mucho C:

Sin más que decir y pidiéndoles nuevamente disculpas, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

Página de FB: Risu-chan

 **10-Junio-2017**


	7. Miedo

_**Capítulo 6: Miedo**_

Era la primera vez que salían a divertirse desde que todos aquellos sucesos habían comenzado. Ya habían desaparecido un par de chicos más, ya pasaban más tiempo investigando en la noche y muchos en París ya tenían miedo de salir a las calles por temer de ser atacados y quedar atrapados en una situación complicada.

Por suerte tenían a Alya, pues confiaba tanto en Ladybug y Chat Noir que fue la pieza clave para que los cuatro salieran a divertirse.

— Y la ganadora es…—Alya desdobló el pedazo de papel con toda la diplomacia que pudo reunir, antes de dar el veredicto final — ¡El regreso de los muertos vivientes!

Nino chocó los cinco con Adrien dejando ver que ambos estaban más que felices con el resultado, a Alya le era indiferente pero Marinette no se sentía muy a gusto, después de todo, las películas de terror no eran su fuerte, sin embargo, sonrió con agrado difícilmente fingido, pues no quería verse tan cobarde frente a Adrien, quien definitivamente estaba encantado con el resultado.

Compraron las entradas y Adrien fue directo a las golosinas por palomitas, refrescos, y caramelos, después de todo, les había prometido invitarles una salida al cine, pero se negaron, pues no querían abusar de él, así que lo único que le quedaba era por lo menos invitarlos lo que comerían.

— ¿Quieres algo en especial Marinette? — le preguntó cuándo llegó a su lado con intenciones de ayudarlo con lo que la señorita le estaba entregando.

— ¿Eh? No, no, no gracias Adrien.

— ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Se limitó a asentir y ver cómo pedía un chocolate más. Se sintió nerviosa de solo pensar que fuera para ella, y la verdad es que no estaba muy equivocada. El chico pagó, acomodó las cosas en un par de charolas, él se encargó de una y Nino ya había ido a por la otra.

— Toma— le dijo a Marinette cuando Nino y Alya se habían adelantado unos cuantos pasos— ese chocolate sabe realmente delicioso.

— G-gracias. — Se sintió tan torpe al tartamudear de nuevo y estar segura que sus mejillas se habían encendido. Y Adrien se había adelantado para ocultar que le había sucedido lo mismo.

Cuando entraron en la sala, Marinette recordó la película que estaban por ver, así que se adelantó y se aferró al brazo de su mejor amiga, no quería quedarse "sola" para ver tal atrocidad que estaba segura la haría gritar, brincar y temblar de miedo más de una ocasión. Lástima que su amiga ignoró aquello por completo y Nino fue su ayudante, pues al repartir los lugares, Alya quedaba junto a Nino, quien a su vez estaba al lado de Adrien y así, Marinette quedaba en la orilla junto a Adrien, dejándola sin ninguna otra opción para ocultarse.

Alya y Nino chocaron los cinco a escondidas cuando las luces se apagaron y la función inició. Marinette moría de nervios y por primera vez no era a causa de la presencia de Adrien, de hecho estaba a nada de olvidarse de su presencia, caso contrario con Adrien. Sujetaba con fuerza sus rodillas. Sabía que a Marinette le asustaban las películas de terror y ya había visto suficientes películas en las que los protagonistas terminaban atrapados en una situación igual a la que él estaba.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que algo realmente aterrador pasara y no estaba seguro de que lo que quería hacer. Podría abrazarla sin problemas y quizás ni cuenta se daría, tomarle la mano y transmitirle confianza. Podía hacer incluso...no, mejor ni se lo planteaba, eso sería demasiado para ambos, así como injusto, pero ya que se lo planteaba mejor, sí quería hacerlo. Deseaba hacerlo.

Quince minutos después, el primer susto apareció, sacándole un grito a Marinette y a unos cuantos más. Pero estaba seguro que ella había sido la única que había llevado sus rodillas hasta su pecho con intenciones de cubrir su vista, o al menos intentarlo, pues a pesar del susto quería seguir viendo. Un par de veces más la pobre gritó, pero fue hasta la mitad de la película que realmente se asustó, pues no hubo ni la típica música de fondo que advierte que algo va a pasar, tal fue el momento que incluso Adrien brincó ligeramente en su sitio, Nino gritó y Alya casi tiraba las palomitas.

Marinette estaba echa un ovillo, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos y Adrien ya no se aguantó, sonrió con ternura por verla así y acercó su mano a la de ella. Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa, buscó la mirada de quien sostenía su mano y poco a poco la iba sujetando para entrelazar sus dedos.

— No hay de que asustarse— le susurró, atreviéndose a besarle el torso de su mano con delicadeza.

Su corazón estaba tan acelerado como hace un momento, solo que ya no era por miedo. Se atrevió a sonreírle como nunca antes lo había hecho. Compartieron ese momento especial. Entrelazaron sus dedos con fuerza. Adrien cambió su sonrisa tierna a una coqueta y Marinette de una tímida a una llena de seguridad. No le importó lo que sucedía en la película, de hecho, la estaban ignorando a tal grado que ya ni escuchaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus latidos inundaban su escucha.

Y entonces, sumidos en ese momento, casi como si un flash hubiera iluminado los ojos del otro, vieron más allá. Sus sonrisas se borraron casi al mismo tiempo sin entender el por qué, ni saber qué sentir. Ciertos héroes habían aparecido en sus memorias. Estaban seguros que estaban frente a ellos.

— ¿My La...?

Marinette jadeó sabiendo lo que trataba de decirle, especialmente porque ella pensaba lo mismo de él. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes si tenía todas las señales frente a ella, frente a él? Solo les hacía falta reafirmar lo que sus corazones sabían, pero aún estaban muy asustados y poco preparados para ello.

Ambos callaron, ni siquiera lo intentaron. Soltaron sus manos y regresaron la vista al frente, queriendo ignorar lo que probablemente ya llevaban mucho tiempo conociendo, pero negando sin entender muy bien por qué, o quizás sí, y todo ese tiempo, era su inseguridad la que les impedía dar ese paso tan grande.

Salieron del cine pretendiendo que no había sucedido nada entre ellos, ni que sus pensamientos habían encajado tan bien. Acordaron en silencio no dejar ver las dudas que aún cargaban consigo. De hecho, Marinette ya no había vuelto a gritar ni a inmutarse y Adrien llegó a aburrirse, por suerte, ninguno de sus amigos lo habían notado. Agradecían que la película fuera tan buena que ninguno se había percatado de los sucesos.

El regreso a su casa fue el momento más abrumador para sí mismos. Sus pensamientos seguían presentes, y a pesar de que luego del cine habían pasado un gran momento juntos, no podían dejar de lado los sucesos.

Adrien se encerró en su mundo mirando las calles pasar por la ventana del automóvil. ¿Y si era por eso que siempre las comparaba? Eso explicaría por qué ambas lo cautivaban por igual, pero, ¿y si se equivocaba?

Marinette se había detenido en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa a admirar las pocas estrellas que ya había. Era lo más lógico pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. La sesión de fotos era más que suficiente, estaba presenciándolo a _él_ , vestido diferente.

Todo encajaba.

Las llegadas tarde de Marinette, las desapariciones de Adrien, las faltas que tenían en común, sus excusas baratas, desapariciones de un mismo lugar. Todo encajaba perfectamente, ¿por qué no lo habían visto antes?

Sonrieron amargamente al responderse a sí mismos.

— No había visto a Marinette con los ojos que la veo ahora. — apretó la quijada descubriendo su error.

— Nunca le había dado una oportunidad a Chat Noir. —le susurró a Tikky antes de levantarse.

Y aun así, con todas las pruebas frente a ellos, con todos los sucesos perfectamente enlazados unos con otros. Con esa corazonada alentadora, se negaban a creer lo que hasta para sus ojos era obvio.

Estaban tan enamorados como asustados del amor.

0-0-0-0

La clase de literatura de ese día estaba verdaderamente aburrida. No había nadie que no tuviera un rostro lleno de sueño, aburrimiento, desinterés o cansancio. Llevaban apenas media hora de las dos que correspondían y ya nadie podía ni con su alma. Marinette estaba casi durmiéndose, la noche anterior había sido un tanto difícil, pues se había enfrentado a uno de los chicos que habían desaparecido, fuera de París, por lo que había optado por hacer bocetos de nada en particular. Alya estaba con un ojo en su móvil y el otro al frente, terminando de escribir uno de los artículos que más le pedían.

Adrien tenía su cabeza recargada sobre su mano derecha pensando en nada y viendo nada, el cansancio le mantenía complicado el tener que poner atención a la clase, la batalla de la noche lo había hecho esforzarse mucho, ese chico había resultado ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Nino tenía escondidos unos pequeños auriculares inalámbricos, disfrutando de su canción favorita del momento, siendo así, el único que no lucía tan sumido en el aburrimiento.

Pareciera que nada salvaría esa clase, hasta que los altavoces empezaron a sonar levemente, alertándolos de que el director estaba por hacer un anuncio. Incluso a Marinette se le iluminó el rostro, tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo bueno que los sacara de ahí. Aunque no tan literal.

— A todos los alumnos y profesores, favor de presentarse en el patio de inmediato— su tono de voz era firme y lleno de nerviosismo que alertó a Adrien y Marinette. —Repito, alumnos y maestros presentarse en el patio de inmediato.

Antes de que la profesora dijera algo, ya todos estaban bajando ordenadamente, topándose con la sorpresa de que había unos cuantos guardias de seguridad y la entrada se encontraba cerrada, sorpresivamente, por el presidente. Marinette apretó levemente su bolsa para alertar a Tikky de que algo pasaba.

— Señorita Dupaing, por favor venga conmigo— la interceptó uno de los guardaespaldas del padre de Chloe. —Conserve la calma y siga nuestras indicaciones.

— Marinette— le habló Alya con intenciones de detenerla.

— Descuida, estaré bien. — respondió con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacía la entrada.

A mitad del camino, regresó su mirar a Adrien, quien le sonrió con intenciones de hacerla sentir a salvo, por lo que al momento de que dejó de verlo, se fue moviendo entre sus compañeros. No necesitaba que lo pusieran al tanto, sabía que algo estaba por venir y estaría preparado para el momento. No por nada estaban movilizándolos a la salida trasera, la cual era demasiado pequeña como para que aquello fuera rápido.

— Esta mañana vieron a la señorita Burgoa cerca de la torre Eiffel—comenzó a explicarle el guardia a Marinette. —tenemos la certeza de que vendrá por usted de nuevo y…

— Quiero que nos ayudes— continúo el papá de la rubia. — quiero recuperar a mi hija.

— ¿Qué hay de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

— No están enterados, pero no puedo esperar a que ellos lo resuelvan.

— ¡No puede hacerlo! — Respondió un poco más alto de lo que esperaba — ellos resolverán esto, solo pondrá en riesgo a todos nosotros.

— Ya los están sacando no hay de que…

El guardia no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que las puertas fueron derribadas por una explosión que desató el caos en la escuela y dejó a más de un guardia inconsciente. Adrien ya había desaparecido. Esa era la señal que esperaba para transformarse. Marinette y el presidente habían tenido suerte de no estar tan cerca, sin embargo, el golpe de la caída había logrado llevarlo a la inconsciencia, mientras que a Marinette le estaba costando un poco el reincorporarse. Estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero el factor sorpresa siempre daba la ventaja.

Dirigió su vista a la entrada donde Chloe iba entrando, tal como lo proponía la teoría de los allí presentes. Pero no estaba sola. Detrás de ella iban entrando los demás chicos desaparecidos, todos con una mancha muy peculiar alrededor de sus ojos en forma de mariposa. Todos tenían brazos y piernas rodeados por aquella ya conocida energía negra.

Saliendo por completo de su aturdimiento se fue levantando lista para enfrentarse a la chica. Todos seguían en esa especie de formación, hablaban entre ellos sin importarles demasiado todo el ruido que había por el sitio. Se fueron acercando a ella con decisión, haciéndola dudar un poco de si sobreviviría o podría hacer algo contra los cuatro sombras que se avecinaban.

Se quedó quieta, viéndolos a todos, pasando su vista de uno a otro hasta que Chloe atacó, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez. Como acto reflejo, se tapó el rostro con un brazo y protegió su bolsa con la otra, con temor de terminar como la vez anterior, sin embargo, esa ocasión fue distinta. Unos brazos la rodearon de la cintura quitándola de la trayectoria de la energía negra, cayendo a una distancia considerablemente lejos de aquel ataque.

—Aprovecha para escapar— miró a Chat Noir, su salvador, que ya se estaba levantando y preparando su arma — yo me encargaré de ellos.

— Por favor, ten cuidado…

Chat cruzó miradas con ella sintiendo la misma emoción que en aquella sala de cine. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió delatado. Marinette salió corriendo de ahí en busca de dónde poder transformarse, teniendo la sensación de haber sido rescatada por Adrien.

Chloe empezó a atacar a Chat Noir, sincronizando los ataques con sus acompañantes, haciéndole más complicado el defenderse de la energía obscura. Atacaban casi como si hubieran ensayado todo aquello. La escuela ya estaba prácticamente vacía y escuchaba el ruido de sirenas que se acercaban rápidamente.

Ningún sombra hablaba, simplemente los escuchaba quejarse por la frustración y el enojo que les provocaba no haberle hecho nada aún. Siguió esquivando los ataques hasta que llegó al segundo piso donde visualizó al sombra que faltaba. Estaba fuera de la escuela, casi como si los estuviera esperando, pero no se encontraba solo, había una chica junto a él, desde donde estaba, alcanzaba a ver que estaba atada y probablemente inconsciente o quizás muy débil como para intentar luchar.

— ¡Cuidado!

Escuchó una voz gritarle un segundo antes de que la energía negra le diera en el pecho y lo hiciera golpearse contra la pared. La energía se envolvió en todo su torso, pues no había sido suficiente el golpe que se llevó contra la pared, empezó a sentir como era apretado con fuerza, robándole casi por completo el aliento. Ladybug ya había llegado a su lado y se estaba encargando de los demás ataques sintiendo preocupación por su compañero.

— C-ca…cataclismo.

Reuniendo la poca consciencia que aún le quedaba por la falta de aire, giró con complicidad la mano para dejar caer su poder sobre aquella energía. No lo deshizo pero lo debilitó lo suficiente para empezar a soltarse. Ladybug lo miró y tomó el arma que había soltado en el impacto para ayudarlo a salir de aquel agarre.

— Deprisa, salgamos de aquí. —Le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello y seguía haciendo uso del yo-yo, pero ahora como un escudo.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que Ladybug pudo lanzar su yo-yo y sacarlos de ahí. Avanzaron un par de techos más, quedando lejos de la escena pero aun con vista al lugar. Los policías que habían llegado al sitio no entraban a la escuela, simplemente movilizaban a las personas para alejarlas del lugar, ni siquiera se atrevían a hacer algo contra el chico que estaba junto a aquella chica.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Esto fue lo que tuviste que soportar, My lady?

Chat Noir no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Ladybug, pues seguía luchando con el dolor. Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón y abrió los ojos lo más que podía tan rápido como trató de controlar la reacción exagerada a la que se estaba exponiendo.

Chat la miró volviéndose consciente de lo que acababa de decir, ya sintiendo sus pulmones llenos de aire nuevamente. Ladybug abrió la boca para negar aquello, fingir que no entendía a lo que se refería, decir algún comentario para tacharlo de loco, responderle enojada, lo que fuera, lo que fuera necesario, lo que pudiera decir pero Chat le cubrió la boca con delicadeza obligándola a cerrarla. En cierto modo sabía lo que iba a decirle pero no quería escucharlo, no todavía.

— Espero tener una oportunidad contigo. — Le dijo suavemente llevando su mano a su mejilla, rozando el antifaz casi tan rojo como sus mejillas—Una que no pueda echar a perder… de ninguna manera.

La sonrisa que su compañero le brindó la dejó aún más sin habla. No sabía cómo reaccionar porque definitivamente no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado conmocionada, sumergida en un shock terrible que podría jurar que incluso no respiraba. Casi de forma inconsciente llevó su mano hasta la de él, con timidez y nerviosismo la sostuvo aun contra su mejilla.

Aquel momento fue interrumpido por más gritos que los obligó a poner atención al lugar de donde venían. Los sombras empezaron su partida, pero los policías trataban de detenerlos ocasionando una pelea que ponía en riesgo a los civiles que aún no terminaban de evacuar o que iban pasando por ahí sin ser conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo. El anillo de Chat sonó.

— Me voy adelantar— dijo decidida Ladybug preparando su yo-yo—recupera energías, vamos a seguirlos.

Su respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza antes de bajar del edificio y deshacerse de su transformación. Debía alcanzar a Ladybug lo antes posible.

0-0-0-0

Tal como habían hecho anteriormente, una vez que Chat Noir ya la había alcanzado, iban de techo en techo, en silencio, siguiéndoles la pista lo más cerca que podían, seguros de que llegarían al mismo lugar. No había cambio de ruta ni desviaciones y ya ni siquiera conversaban entre ellos, simplemente avanzaban rápidamente.

Cuando visualizaron el bosque, esperaban ver algo diferente pero todo lucía bastante normal. Se detuvieron a un par de metros y observaron por dónde se iban. Exactamente los mismo pasos.

— ¿Lista My Lady?

— No hay que separarnos.

Saltaron sin más, empezando a cuidar la espalda del otro. A pesar de seguir bajo la luz solar, los perdieron de vista, incluso, aun estando en el corazón del bosque, ya no estaba la cala en la que habían sido víctimas de ese ataque de akumas.

0-0-0-0

Marinette abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto se hizo consciente de que aquel ruido no provenía de un sueño. Se talló los ojos con fuerza para poder enfocar la vista y salió rápidamente a su balcón. Definitivamente no estaba soñando y lo que vio, estaba lejos de ser un sueño. Tikky llegó a su lado en cosa de nada. Se escuchaban algunos gritos, pero lo que más predominaba el ruido de sirenas. Cientos, miles de pequeños puntos morados estaban sobre París, se estaban esparciendo por todas partes y pronto estarían cerca de su hogar.

Tikky sintió un sentimiento agrio recorrerla. Jamás creyó ver esa escena de nuevo, nunca pensó que aquello podría llegar tan lejos. Si tuviera la capacidad de llorar, seguramente ya lo estaría haciendo sin control alguno.

— ¡Marinette! — su madre le gritaba con preocupación, haciéndola salir del shock.

Los akumas estaban atacando.

Se cambió rápidamente empezando a guardar las cosas de mayor importancia, no necesitaba que su madre le dijera nada. Tikky solo la miraba preocupada. Ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, compartían sentimientos encontrados y sabían que el final de aquello estaba llegando. Bueno o malo, el final no tardaba en llegar.

—Rápido hija, antes de que no podamos escapar.

—Sí papá, ya tengo todo— la familia se miró y apagó el televisor antes de salir de su hogar.

París estaba en alerta roja, y la calle estaba repleta de personas con una que otra maleta siguiendo las indicaciones de los oficiales que los estaban guiando a los refugios que apenas habían podido adaptar. Tenían que caminar bastante para poder llegar al refugio que mejor les quedaba, uno cerca de la torre Eiffel, pero para evitar a lo que habían denominado "tornado de mariposa", debían rodear casi todo el centro, pasando por dentro de los edificios para evitar que las mariposas los tocaran, pues mientras más cerca estaban del refugio, más mariposas había.

Nadie lograba comprender cómo es que esas indefensas mariposas lograban dañarlos con un simple roce. No todos eran atacados y las primeras víctimas eran las más asustadas y menos podían controlar sus nervios por la situación.

Marinette lo entendía bien, tanto como sabía que algo grande se estaba planeando, pues algunos de los que habían sido "tocados" por las mariposas estaban inconscientes y nadie se atrevía a tocarlos.

Adrien estaba en su habitación, viendo por su ventana como de a poco los akumas se esparcían por la ciudad. Había recibido indicaciones de no salir de su habitación, de hecho, nadie podía salir de su habitación, Natalie se lo había dicho a través de su teléfono, que habían sido órdenes de su padre. No habían activado la seguridad principalmente porque no era necesario, ningún akuma parecía ir hacia allí.

Plagg no se había alejado de su hombro, estaba tan conmocionado como él, empezando a compartir los mismos sentimientos que su compañera rojita.

Sin despegar su mirada de la ventana, pensó en Marinette.

A pesar de su situación, no podía dejar de pensar en Adrien mientras llegaba al refugio.

* * *

¡Se los dije! ¿O no se los dije? Ya iba a haber actualización semanal C: gracias por seguir aquí.

 _ **Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **17-Junio-2017**


End file.
